The Little Dragon Rider
by kittycat3191
Summary: After seeing the Httyd 2 trailer, an idea came to my head about what if Hiccup was raised by Valka instead of Stoic. But the story soon turned into a story similar to that of the little mermaid.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Shouts were heard on an Island called Berk. Fires raged as the Vikings tried to fend off the dragon attack. Defending their village, the Viking used swords, axe and other weapon to kill the furious beasts. The dragons kept coming, taking Viking down along with Viking taking dragon. Both sided trying to defend themselves from their enemy.

Since Vikings first sailed to the island of Berk, Dragons have always tried to kill them. They at first thought of the beast as wild reptiles who acted like vermin. As years went by they saw the dragons were not some dumb animal. They were smart and crafty. Took whatever livestock the Vikings had and would take their food as well. The Berkains had no choice but to defend themselves by attacking the beast. This continued on for centuries, showing no side of either side winning.

One man known as Stoic the Vast, chief of the Berkains, was known far and wide as a true dragon slayer. He popped off a dragons head when he was only a baby and the village stills believed that to this day. Stoic was no ordinary Viking and he took his responsibility seriously. He would yell at his warriors to use the catapults and put out those flames. When a Monstrous Nightmare tried to sneak up behind the large man, it was met with Stoic back hand, since the man knew from the heat that was being given off the dragon had come for him. Grabbing it by the mouth, Stoic fought the beast tooth and nail to drag it down.

All Viking were out and about. Even their only Black Smith would join in the fight. But inside one of the houses, a women named Valka hid her face under the dark shadow of her hood. She had started packing for her long journey out of Berk. Quickly grabbing all her things, it wasn't until the sound of a baby cry that she stopped in her tracks. She turned around to see her son looking up at her from the sides of his basket like crib. Wondering what she was doing, his eye widen in curiosity.

Valka was about to turn and walk away when she again heard her child coed for her. Letting out a sigh, she slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed one of the furs from on top of the chair. Wrapping her baby in the blanket, she lifted her son to her chest. Cradling him in her arms, she rushed out the door and headed for the woods.

When they made it to an open area that was far away from the village, she let out a dragon like roar. After a few minutes, something responded back to her and out flew a large brownish/orange dragon. It had two pairs of wings and stood on four legs. Its smushed in owl like face looked down at the two as it bent down and coed at Valka.

"Hey Cloudjumper" Valk petted the beast as he tried to sniff the bundle in her arms. Growling at it when he saw the thing moving. It wasn't until Valka reassured him that it was okay that he stopped. "sshh, it going to alright," She then went to place the bags on the dragon and tied them off using only one hand since it the other, she was holding her son.

Jumping onto the dragons back, she sat down and Cloudjumper spread out his wings, getting ready to take off. Lifting off the ground, the dragon flew into the sky. Valka looked back one more time at her village. The village she was born and lived in, she watched as Viking fought and fires were trying to be put out. She looked down at her son, whose eyes seemed to be dropping from tiredness. "This is will be the last time we will ever see Berk" Pulling the top of the blanket off the baby's head, seeing the his messy brown hair and had fallen asleep, she soflty rubbed the side of his face "Hiccup"


	2. Chapter 1: Hiccup and Valka

**Chapter 1: Hiccup and Valka**

It's been four years since the two left the Island of Berk. Valka was trying to get used to living with dragons full time. Even though she had raised and healed Cloudjumper and any other dragons that were injured on Berk, She knew it would be tough at first since she would have no human to rely on or market for easy food or even a black smith to help sharpen her weapons, she had to do it all by herself. But it became more of a challenge since she brought with her three month old son. In the first few years he would scream his head off since that was the only way to get his mother's attention. She would sooth him and take care of all his needs. After a while, she would see the dragons stare at them with both curiosity and annoyance. Fearing the dragon may try to kill baby Hiccup, she had no choice but to keep a close eye on him.

In the first two years she had barely any sleep. Do to Hiccup's constant need of attention and the dragon need of her help, she became restless. It wasn't until she one day fell into a deep slumber that something happen. When she woke up she noticed her son was gone from her side. Frantic she was. She looked everywhere for her missing child. After a few hour of no luck of finding him, she truly became afraid. Thinking that a dragon could have eaten him or worse because of his constant cries, she slumped down against a rock. Devastation, tears were going to let loose as she looked up to see a Nader family look at her curiously.

When the female Nader, that was on the ground, raised its head to show her Hiccup sleeping under and besides a small group of baby dragons. She let out a small laugh and tears fell from her eyes. The dragons looked at her weirdly and confused by her antics.

Regaining some of her composures, she looked up at one of the dragons who came over to her worried. She petted its head and whispered "Maybe I should have asked."

Just the same as humans, dragons cared for their young. The mother instinct of the Nader must have took over at Hiccup's cry and decided to care for him while Valka took some much needed rest. The other little dragons must have thought or didn't know that Hiccup was of another race for they only saw him as like them. A baby.

From that day onward, whenever Valka left for dragon saving business she would have one of the mother dragons watch her son. It continued like this until Hiccup started walking. That made things more difficult due to the fact that Hiccup wanted to go everywhere. Causing Valka and the dragons to watch him closely to make sure he did not get into trouble. He would sometimes walk close to the edge and freak everyone out. A lot of dragons would sometimes run after him because he got too close. Thinking he would fall off, to only have Hiccup stop and look at something while the dragon went over the edge. Good thing for their wings but for now they made sure Hiccup stayed clear of the edges.

Another thing was Hiccups new playmate. Since dragons were the only thing around. The younger dragons would flock to play with the boy. Valka and the other dragons had to make sure the little ones would not take it too far and fry the young toddler.

Hiccup was going to turn five soon and even when she taught him how to be human. The dragon qualities shown throw the boy because he lived with them. Valka made sure her boy learned things, such as human and dragon language. How to read and write in case of emergencies. The boy took to the arts the most. Drawing on the walls of the cavern and any paper that Valka had come across on her travels.

Valka as well gained dragon like qualities, but since her journey to protect dragons she became to fear and unable to trust humans. Her son was the only human she would ever trust.

It was later in the day, she just got back from one of her (saving) when she saw her son on the ground playing with a tiny terror. She snatched him up and lifted him up into the air. His laughter filled the air along with his slurs of human words. Since he was still young he could not pronounce some words but was still intelligent all the same.

All the sudden, roars were hear as two dragons flew down next to them. Holding her squirming son, she asked them what was wrong. One the dragons, that happen to be a Monstrous Nightmare, lowered his head to open it up to drop an egg.

Big as Hiccup it was. A dragon egg that was different from the normal ones produced by your average dragon. Unlike the blue dragon eggs, this one was blackish purple and smooth. Valka put her son down and examined the purple egg. Placing her hand on the oval, she felt no warmth from it. Coming to one conclusion which is that the egg must be dead.

Letting out a sigh, got straighten up and turned to the enormous brownish dragon "Looks like this one's not going to hatch"

Cloudjumper nodded his head and was about to grab the egg when stopped and looked down. Valka looked at what Cloudjumper was staring out to see her son, Hiccup, holding it. Feeling pity for her son, she was about to take the egg from him but he refused to let it go. Valka tried to reason with her son, saying that the egg was no more. Stilling refusing to let Valka have it, she had no choice but to let out a huff and walk away. Thinking he would let go of it sometime, she continued with her duties.

This continued on until nightfall. Hiccup still refused to leave or let go of the egg. He wouldn't allow it to leave his arms, due to knowing to knowing his mother's plan of separating him and the egg. He even refused to sleep next to his mother, because he was afraid of her taking it away from him.

Later that night, a lightning storm hit the cavern. You could see the storm through the slight open cracks of the cavern. They were mostly used for star gazing and to check the weather for flights. Valka knew her son, like all little kids, would be frighten and call for her. Once she heard it, she sat up.

She was very surprised to see the egg in her son's arms glowing. The lightning became worse and started shooting down into the cavern. Valka grabbed her son just in time before another lightning bolt shot down and hit the spot that Hiccup was at. Unfortunately, Hiccup let go of the egg when his mom grabbed him thus the egg being struck by the lighting instead.

Valka and Hiccup blinked and looked at the spot the egg was to see the egg still standing but electricity coursing through the outer shell. Soft coos were heard from inside the oval. Cracks were seeping from the egg as out popped a little black/blue salamander like dragon.

"A Night Fury" Valka's eyes widen at the little guy while her son, who she was still holding, tried to pronounce the word, 'fury'.

The little guy cooed as it opened its eyes to look around. It spotted the two humans and waddled over to them. They both stared at the tiny object making its way to them. Suddenly, Cloudjumper stood over the humans protectively and growled at the baby dragon.

Since Night Fury was the unholy creature of lighting and death. It was a ferocious creature that would attack at a high top speed that sounded like a high whistle which is how people know they are close. Night Furies are generally quite aggressive to any form of threat they find. This why even dragons had to be careful around them.

Even if this was a baby Night Fury, it was still unknown how it would react to other species. The little dragon stared back at the big dragon, not understanding that it was being threaten, it roared back. Cloudjumper and Valka looked at it confused, while Hiccup roared at the baby. The Night Fury roared happily back and both Valka and Cloudjumper watched the two go back and forth.

xxxxxxxxx

A year went by and the two became irrespirable. They would go everywhere together. It was cute at first, but soon became a problem. The Night Fury, that was now named Toothless, would not allow anyone near Hiccup. Even Valka was unable to get to her son. She thought that in the beginning the little dragon must have imprinted on the boy. At first, Toothless was just a little duffy and sweet. Hiccup took upon himself to watch and feed the small dragon since no other dragon wanted to be near him. Toothless would hobble after the boy and play with him. It was adorable how Toothless and Hiccup would cuddle up next to each other while they sleep.

But now it seemed that the intelligence that people talked about Night Furies having were true. Toothless would help Hiccup get food from high tree tops and fishing. He would also helping Hiccup with his chores. But after a while, Toothless saw how Hiccup, like most humans, were fragile. Thus thinking that every dragon was a threat. And also Valka had to be a threat too.

Valka was trying once again to grab her son, who was asleep next to Toothless, but yet again the dragon woke up and denied her access to her son. It wasn't until Cloudjumper had enough and pushed the little dragon out of the way. Toothless tried to nip at the large dragon, but all Cloudjumper did was give the small dragon a broad look. Getting on his hide legs, Cloudjumper looked taller and more threatening. It was like the stance was saying 'you don't want to mess with me'.

Tooth less dropped his head and looked up with pitiful eyes saying _'I'm sorry'_.

This got Valka thinking. Toothless had no one to teach him about how a dragon was supposed to be or act. She looked from Toothless to Cloudjumper and came up with a perfect solution.

Cloudjumper caught on and eyes widen _"No, I'm not doing it"_

She tried to give her best pleading take pity on me look, before Cloudjumper sighed and looked back at her.

"_Fine"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another year past and now Hiccup was 8. His speech was better and both of Hiccup and Toothless were learning from their parent. It was one of those time where Valka would take Hiccup on a ride on Cloudjumper. Hiccup looked forward to it every time and every time Toothless would want to come with them. Cloudjumper would teach Toothless about flying. First was getting used to using his wings. Opening and close them. Then move on to leaving the ground. Toothless was brilliant at learning the basics. The only problem was that he saw no reason for it. Since Hiccup didn't leave the ground he refused to. The only thing close to flying with Toothless was climbing on the back of Cloudjumper when he was little to go with Hiccup and Valka. It wasn't until Toothless got too big for him to go with them.

Toothless was trying to climb up when Cloudjumper pushed him away. Cloudjumper dubbed it time for Toothless to fly on his own and if he wanted his friend then he had to do it his own way. Figuring he would stay there until they got back. He felt Valka pat his back, telling him they were ready. He dived off the ledge and glided.

They could hear Toothless yelling to them. Valka told her son to ignore him and enjoy the ride. Toothless on the other hand got frustrated. He kept calling and calling them. Once he saw them not looked even back, he let out a huff. Pacing back and forth, he looked over the edge. Letting out one last call, he still got no reply. He looked at them then at his wings. Opening them up, he gave them a flap.

When Hiccup didn't hear the cries of his friend, he looked behind to make sure he was okay. His eyes widen when he saw Toothless dive off the cliff. "Mom!"

They all turned and panicked, watching Toothless fall to his death. Valka pushed her son into her chest to hide the horrors of Toothless's death. Hiccup cried as his mother tried to sooth him. He unexpectedly heard cooing, Hiccup saw Toothless flying a few feet next to them. Hiccup was happy to see him that Valka had to hold him so he would not fall off the dragon. Figuring out that wherever Hiccup was Toothless would follow after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That did not help over the year. Hiccup loved flying and once Toothless reach the ability to carry a person like hiccup the two have been practicing none stop. Toothless would improve and would fly better every day. It continued like this even when Hiccup reached the age of thirteen.

Valka and Cloudjumper were gently gliding across the sky when out of nowhere an object shot next to them. The two halted from the surprise. Valka tried to calm down Cloudjumper. She saw on closer examination, who it was.

"Hiccup!" She yelled at the two, who continued to soar.

"Sorry Mom" Hiccup and Toothless whipped past the two doing trick and trying to breach the sound barrier. The two were the most instance rider next to Valka and Cloudjumper. Letting out a huff in frustration, she patted the large dragon. All of the sudden, arrows were being shot at them.

She had not realized that she was outside the dragon sanitary borders and into hunting territory. She pulled her mask on and both of them went after the hunters. Firing blast shots at the three ships, the boats fired back as Toothless and Hiccup watched the scene unfold. They had never seen this before, let alone other humans. An arrow was fired at them and Toothless dodged it. Hiccup saw his mom was in trouble and told Toothless that she needed help. Toothless nodded his head and they launched themselves like a missile at the ships. Once close, Toothless let out a plasma blast that struck the ship directly. The ship and other two began to panic. Cloudjumper delivered a final blast to one of the ships which caused an explosion. An old metallic helmet flew off the ship and Hiccup caught it.

They saw the men on the boats panic and climbed into the only good ship that could sail. Barley able to keep steady, the men quickly rowed out of there.

Valka halted Cloudjumper and told him to let them go. They flew over to the duo and told them to head back home. Hiccup looked down at the helmet before flying back to the cavern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both got off their dragons as Hiccup tried understand what just happen.

"Hiccup, please. Let it go" Valka did not want her son to see the world she knew. She wanted to protect him.

"Mom. Those are humans…like us" Hiccup clutched the helmet in his hands.

You see, Valka didn't tell Hiccup everything about humans. She dubbed him too young to know about the viscous world of humans. Unlike tradition Viking who would teach and tell their stories and harsh tradition of their lives. Valka on the other hand didn't even take Hiccup on trips with her to save dragons. Hiccup thought she was just recuing dragons from traps or from injury. He had no idea that humans could do such horrible things or even that there were other people like them.

"No there not" Valka halted and rubbed her arm, trying not to look at her son.

"What do you…..?" Hiccup couldn't understand why his mother didn't just tell him.

"The world sees dragons as beast, weapons, or even worse….vermin. They will used their power to destroy them." She turned to look at her son. "Where we came from, dragons were known as furious killing machines. They have no heart, no minds." She made hand gestures to help Hiccup understand. "When I first found Cloudjumper, I learned that dragons were not what people said they were. They were kind gentle creatures that could be taught. I tried to… I tried to…."

Hiccup saw his strong mother look like she was about to cry. "You tried to reason with them?"

Valka went to her son and place her hands on his shoulder. "I tried but they either saw me as mad or thought it must be the pregnancy. Hiccup, when you were born and dragons were attacking I thought to myself that I need to get out. The night I was about to leave, I was going to leave everything behind." She saw his eyes grew sadder as she tried to reassure him. "But when I saw you, I knew I had to take you with me"

"Maybe I can…."

"No Hiccup. You can't" She cupped his face, trying to make him understand. "You see son, our tribe had a stupid tradition. You know what a runt of a littler is, right?"

"They are weak and sometimes will not live" Hiccup nodded his head.

"Yes, that right. You see, a Hiccup is an unlucky runt. An 'accident'. Even though your father and I tried to reason with the tribe, I knew that they would harm you in more ways than one"

Hiccup nodded his head in understanding.

"Don't worry my son" Valka hugged the shell shock boy close to her chest. "I will be there to protect you from harm. Don't ever forget that humans can't be trusted."

Watching his mother leave, Hiccup looked down at the helmet and saw something in the mask that sparked inside him.


	3. Chapter 2: Unknown Island of Berk

**Chapter 2: Unknown Island of Berk**

Dawn would soon break through the sky and the Dragons and Valka were sound asleep. She slept up curled against Cloudjumper as he draped his wings over her like a blanket. Unknown to them, was that Toothless and a seventeen year old Hiccup were quietly trying to avoid tails, snouts, twigs, or any other object that could possible wake them up.

Creeping silently away from them, they made it to the cliffs. Hiccup let out a breath of relief. Placing the last on the gear on Toothless, they got ready to head made low cooing sounds but was silenced by Hiccup.

"We don't want to wake mom and the rest up do you" Hiccup climbed onto the back off Toothless. Slipping his helmet on and they flew off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YA!"

Howls of excitement could be heard from the young rider. They both flew at top speeds and flew in and out of the rock obstacles course. The two seemed to fly through with ease. Even when they did this a thousand times, they still made sure to try new daring ways to complete it. They were coming up to the final rock hurdles. Hiccup got onto Toothless's back and told him to 'steady'. Through the helmet, Hiccup squinted his eyes and got ready to jump. Toothless gave one final flap of his wings then opened them as he glided.

Two inches from the ledge, Hiccup jumped off the dragon and ran across the rock. Toothless barreled rolled underneath. When they both came to the edge, Hiccup jumped off the edge and onto Toothless's back. Let out excited yell as they continued to fly.

Patting Toothless's side, Hiccup told him _"That was awesome buddy"_

Toothless nodded his head and cooed happily in agreement. Hiccup go out a brown piece of papyrus and on it was a bunch of sketches of different islands and rock formations. He scanned the maps and saw that there were still some areas that they haven't explored.

"_Hmmm. I think we should head north_" Hiccup heard Toothless let out a growl and Hiccup chuckled. _"Come on buddy. You know you want to explore"_

Toothless looked up at him with a stare. "_You just want to get in trouble, don't you?"_

"_Come on. No one's gonna know" _Hiccup tried to reassure the dragon.

Toothless coed back "_You know that no one believes that"_

"_True, but I need to collect a few things and I promise that if you do this for me. I'll give you the most delicious meal you will ever had"_ Hiccup saw Toothless perk up to the idea of food and held on as Toothless flew fun force.

XXXXXXXXXX

On an island called Berk, a blonde Viking young woman named Astrid was walking down the forest path. Her day had been heard for she and her friends were still in training. They were all still between the ages of fifteen and seventeen. By the next age some would take on the responsibility and age of being adults. Another problem she had was that Snotlout was still trying to flirt with her. Seriously, how many times does she have to punch him till he gets the idea that she doesn't like him? Her other friends were on the crazy side too. Even though they were Vikings and crazy is on the job description, it still didn't give then an excuse to act the way they did.

First were the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Even her girl-friend Ruffnut was semi sane to have a girl talk with, but once she was with her brother they acted like two idiots who shared one brain. They got into more trouble than any dragon could touch their village in one night.

Fishlegs was a fat boy who you describe as a nerd. Astrid knew Fishlegs had secret of geeking out over dragons. He had studied the Dragon Book over seventeen times already. Knowing every dragon from the boulder to storcher class. Some Vikings says he was not fit for battle duty do to always running from one on one fight with Snotlout. But who could blame the boy, Snotlout would try to prove his worth by beating up the weaker Viking. She knew that Fishlegs loved finding out new things about the dragons by going at night to the arena. She kept his secret, but only saw it as use to kill and capture dragons.

And last but not least, Snotlout. Even though he flirted with her and every girl who came to the island. He still had some good qualities. They just happen without him realizing. Even though he is the only blood relative to Stoic, their chief. Stoic's nephew he was, but rumors were going around that Astrid may take over due to her more combat and leadership abilities.

Astrid couldn't complain. To tell you the truth, she didn't care. It was better than having a self-absorbed idiot like Snotlout in charge.

Astrid continued walking down the path to her own personal training ground. When out of nowhere, something flew by. She looked up after the feel of a strong wind and seeing a large dragon like shadow. She followed after it, curiosity getting the better of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making a delicate landing on the grassy cliff side, Hiccup got off of Toothless and looked around in amazement. Scanning the area, he figured they must have landed on a non-inhabited island. What they didn't know was that they were on the opposite side of Berk. The island, he and Valka were from.

Hiccup, not bothering to take off his helmet, quickly took out the map and his notebook and started sketching. Looking at roots and the different plant. Hiccup was explaining more to himself how the island worked and lived. Toothless watched his friend geeked out as Hiccup came over and go other things such as bottles, small pouches, and another book to press plants into it. Toothless let out a roar as he flopped onto the ground in boredom.

Toothless knew one thing about Hiccup when he acted like this, that it would take all day and Hiccup would want to come back to the island to explore. That means that he flew the human who had promise him a good meal to forget about him and pick a bunch of weeds. Annoyed by this he just watched the rider continue his work and let out another groan.

Hiccup turned to look at his friend, who was giving an uninterested look at him. _"What?"_ He put everything down and walked over to the jaded reptile. Knowing the cause of the dragon's distress, he decided to mock instead of fix _"You pouting baby boo"_

Toothless sat up and gave him a _"You don't want to go there"_. Toothless hated when Hiccup would mock him like he was some kind of dumb animal.

"_Oh ya" _Hiccup latched onto the dragon and they began to tussle.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid heard sounds of a man fighting something. She carefully scurried through some bushes until she stopped and stared between the greens.

"What the….." She watch as the man wearing the strange gear and helmet fighting against the large dark blackish blue dragon. "A Night Fury"

Known by its name. It was a creature that was the unholy offspring of lighting and death. This man must be nuts to fight a beast like this. What she did not notice was the leather saddle with some pouches on it. It was something you don't see every day on a dragon. Especially when it was an uncontrollable beast.

Astrid let out a gasp when she saw the dragon semi body slammed onto the man. The man fell flat on his back letting his arms spread out, in defeat. She was about to charge, when the dragon did the strangest thing. It began to lick the man all over.

"Toothless!" She hear from the man as he tried to defend himself form the dragon's kisses. "You know that doesn't wash out"

She giggle but tried to stifle the laughter when the two turned to look in her direction. She ducked into the brushes, trying to hide. She didn't know if they were friendly, plus with a dragon, she was clearly out matched. She slowly backed away and thought she was in the clear.

It wasn't only until she turned around that she came face to face with a wild Deadly Nadder. Thinking she was a threat, it spread its wings in a mark of challenge. She didn't know that when she picked up her ax from her back she had accepted the challenge.

The dragon swirled around and used its tail spikes to try and stab her with them. She dodged the spikes and rolled away. She saw the dragon lift its muzzle, knowing it was about fire its blast. She ducked and rolled away from the fiery blast as she moved, it followed. Once it was out she quickly grabbed her ax and it swatted it with its tail out of her hands.

'You got to be kidding me' she thought. 'All that training to be taken out by a simple Nadder'

She backed up, looking for some kind of a weapon, she missed the loose root and fell. Staring up at the beast, she tried to get away. The beast stood over her and Astrid closed her eyes and waited for the blast.

But it never did. She opened them and saw the same man fighting off the Nadder. He didn't have any weapons on him but fought the beast in the same manner that he did with the Night Fury. Except this was less playful and more of a battle.

The man ducked as the creature swung it tail. Using its legs, the dragon tried to slash at the man. He ducked and went under it by its head. Sticking his hand out, he rubbed the creature by its neck. While giving it a good scratch the creature fell onto the ground unconscious.

Astrid stared in amazement at what the man just did. She then saw the man look at her as he got from his crouched position to look at her. They stared at each other and the man took off his helmet.

She saw a man with brown scraggly hair with a few little braids. Eyes as green as emeralds. He looked, for some reason, familiar. She was about to creep forward but they both turned and heard a loud roar.

The young man put his helmet back on and ran off the edge. Astrid let out a gasp as she ran to the ledge. Looking over, she saw the man fly off on top of the Night Fury. A smile crept on her face as she watched them go.


	4. Chapter 3: The Mysteries and Crushes

**Chapter 3: The Mysteries and Crushes**

Hiccup was inside the dragon sanctuary, leaning against Toothless, who was trying to get some sleep. Hiccup was sketching out the beautiful young lady they had seen in the woods. Hiccup for the first time in his life, had never felt something like this before. He had seen other dragon act like this whenever they were looking for a mate. And his mother explained that humans could not go into heat. They simple gained a crush and fall in love.

Looking at the picture, "Is this love?" While looking at the picture, he didn't realize his mother had come back.

"Where were you off to this morning?" She got off Cloudjumper and allowed the large dragon to walk off. She saw that her son was not paying any attention to her and was instead looking at the book in his hand. Curiosity go the better of her as she asked, "What's that?"

Hiccup looked from her to what she was staring at, which was the open sketch book in his hands. "This. Oh this is something I found in a wreckage not far off from here"

Toothless rolled his eyes at his friend's sad attempt to come up with an excuse for where the book came from.

Valka walked over to him. "Really? Cause it looks like one of those sketch books you carry around with you." She looked at the picture and gave a chuckle before walking off. "Nice picture"

She saw her son blushing mad as the black dragon let out a chuckle. Toothless received a hateful glare from the man but he choose to ignore it and tried to go back to sleep.

"So what did you find out there?"

Hiccup was tossed a dried strip of fish by Valka who sat down on a rock across from them.

It was his mother's and his snack/meal. They only had a few things to eat here in the cavern. Meat was scares, due to the only animals were dragons. Fish were most often eaten by dragons and two humans. And even though some dragons did eat the vegetation, Hiccup and Valka mostly ate the edible plants. When other meats came it was due to hunts from unknown islands and livestock that was brought back by dragons who had lost their way.

You would think this would have made Hiccup and Valka vegetarians but special meat, such as pork, beef and chicken, would be considered desert. They made too sure to dry and hide them from the other dragons. Only for celebration and best occasions where they allowed eat it.

After finishing his fish, he told his mother as the things they did today. Telling how they broke their new course record and how they found a new island. Hiccup told very little about the Viking girl do to the fear of angering his mother. Valka smiled at Hiccup's tale of his adventure and decided it was time for her to make her rounds around the dragon Sanctuary.

When Valka left Hiccup to his thoughts, the young man looked back at the picture and couldn't get the girl out of his head. He decided that that tomorrow he would try to see her again. He just wondered if she was thinking about him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on Berk, Astrid was thinking about him too. She couldn't even concentrate on eating thanks to that guy. While trying to figure out her thought she was unaware of the two figures who came to her table.

"You know, that was an awesome trick"

Astrid looked up see both Fishlegs and Ruffnut sit down at the other end of the bench. "Hey guys, what happen to the other two?"

"Snotlout is getting that arrow pulled out and Tuffnut wanted to watch" Ruffnut took another bite of her chicken. The two looked at her strangely because they knew that that this was the kind of stuff she would be into. "I see Tuffnut butt for one day, I don't need to see another"

Both Fishing and Astrid shuttered at the thought.

"But that technique" Fishlegs was so amazed by it he just had to know how she did it.

When they had last minute practice this evening. Astrid was using the same technique Hiccup had used on the Nadder. It was quick and easy that she just couldn't stop thinking.

Astrid got up from her seas and headed out.

"Where are you going?" Ruffnut called to her. They sat down to seat with her and now Astrid was running off to Thor's nowhere.

"Got to ask Gobber something?" She exited out of the Great Hall and headed over to Gobber's blacksmith shop.

She knew that he would work over time to make weapons for the next attack. But something was different. She heard no banging against iron or the sound of cold water coiling hot metal. Instead she saw Gobber and Stoic having a secret discussion. She crept behind one of the barrels and listen in on their conversation.

"Gobber, I need you to stay here and take care of the village"

"You serious. Stoic, you know I can help"

"No Gobber. I need you to stay here and keep training them"

"Stoic, you know they can hold their own. Half of them are coming to age."

"I'm not so sure"

"When do you ship off?"

"Tomorrow at first dawn. A bunch of men and I will take the ships and sail"

"You know this is a suicide mission"

"I have to find it Gobber. The dragon attacks are getting worse every day. I don't know how long we will last"

"Fine...but you better come back"

They slapped their hands together and Stoic left.

Gobber let out a sigh and looked to where the barrels were. "You can come out now, Astrid"

Astrid came out and saw Gobber giving her a depressed look. "They'll be fine Gobber"

"It's not that" He gave a little sniff. "I wanted to risk my life to get a seat at Valhalla"

Astrid shook her head at Gobber's attempt to lighten the mood. "You'll get your chance"

Gobber went from being sad to his regular self. "True, but I have to train you pups into Viking warriors before I die."

"We've …..I been training all of my life and I'm pretty sure I can hold my own" Astrid gave a smirk.

"U-huh" Gobber shook his hook in front of her. "I will admit. That trick was pretty good. But dragons are meant to be killed. They're wild beast"

Astrid let out a sigh and walked over to a pad of paper and picked up the graphite to draw with. "Have you ever seen a helmet like this?"

Gobber looked at the semi eligible drawing and could make out the helmet. "Yes. It's very old. Centuries old I giver er take." Gobber grabbed one of the old chest on his top shelves and opened it. Inside were lots of paper. He took out a small book and opened it up. He found the page he was looking for. He showed it to Astrid and she was astonished that it was very similar helmet to the one worn by the young man.

"In old times, they would wear these helmets to scare death away. And drive fear into their enemy's souls. Thought they all died out though. Some people find ancient artifacts and use them to frighten people or use them as trophies." Gobber put down the book and looked back at Astrid. "Where is it?"

"What?" Astrid looked at Gobber confused.

"The helmet" Gobber was getting excited. "If I could add something like that to my collection, oh boy! That would be …."

"I don't have it" She saw Gobber stop and look at her. "A man was wearing it. It looks different from the picture though." She thought for a minute before she looked back at Gobber. "Have you ever hear of a tribe that rides dragons.

Gobber gave her a funny look before he thought about it. "Never have, it impossible. But then again. The said the something about sailing on water." Gobber shook his head. "It's a funny thought and you should forget about it. You must have gotten hit on the head during practice or something."

"Ya or something." Astrid looked back at the picture. "But you weren't' crumpling the paper, she stormed off. 'and I'm going to find out who you are'


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting

**Chapter 4: Meeting**

After training, Astrid would head into the forest. She told everyone she was axe practicing, but the truth was she was looking for the mysterious boy. It had been three days and she was starting to think that he was never gonna come back.

She sat on top of a rock, letting out an exhausted breath of air. She got out a spy glass that she stole from Gobber's work shop and scanned the area. Seeing nothing so far. It wasn't until she saw something in the distant that her hope rose.

A large dark figure, that she could only guess was a dragon, came straight towards the island. Smiling to herself, she got off the rock and hid in the brush. She watched them fly down and land on the clear path. The young man got off the dragon and took off his helmet. Rubbing his head, the dragon let out a growl.

"Come on Toothless"

He only got an unhappy roar at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll just be a second" Hiccup was then blocked by Toothless. "Toothless, I'll be right back." He tried to assure the dragon that he would be alright, but the dragon, however, thought differently.

They were in human territory. And since humans and dragons were enemies on this island that meant that these human would try to kill them. Just because Hiccup was human did not mean they took likely to a human who rode dragons. That's why they couldn't go around on human territory like they owned it. They have to be very careful here, which Hiccup would never do. His curiosity had gotten them in to trouble many times.

Hiccup and Toothless did a lot of things in life. Ever since Toothless could fly, they both would push the boundaries. Even their curiosity go the better of them, not only with their limit, but ever since Hiccup got that helmet. Hiccup wanted to know more and more about the outside world. Don't get Toothless wrong. He too was curious, but with his foster father being the new leader of dragons he had to be an example. Only Hiccup knew what that was like.

Hiccup's mom, Valka, was the dragon rescuer. A hero among dragons and a savior to all. Valka expected Hiccup to follow in her footsteps just like Toothless would follow in Cloudjumper's. They so desperately tried to please their parent but that curiosity was too much. That's why they would sneak off with every chance they got.

At first, they only took things from uninhabited islands. Plants, rocks, and certain livestock that had been helpful to the sanctuary. Hiccup learned to make medicine and found out what items could be helpful for not only heath but also add strength to one's body.

As they scanned farther through the years, they came to islands that had been attacked and laid to ruble. Empty and brunt they were. No one left as they could see. They explored the wreckage. Hiccup found unusual objects that he learned that they were tools a black smith would use. Hiccup even found old books and other materials he could use for drawing and journals.

Hiccup curiosity grew even more as he tried to study and learn how to forge and make new things. One of those things was a new staff and shield for his mother. A tricked out sword that can be at first the size of a pocket knife to a large Gronckle iron sword. It was easier to travel with and easy to take out. He even made that saddle on Toothless so they wouldn't have to worry about Hiccup falling of the dragon when they hit top speed.

This was helpful but caused only worry for Valka. She knew her son was only trying to help, but she felt that curiosity might cause more harm than good. That's why she made him promise not to go near any habited islands.

Sorry to say Hiccup broke that promise ever since he saw that girl.

Soothing the worried dragon, Hiccup climbed down the side of the platform to look around. Inside, he was hoping to see that girl again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid watched him leave the dragon, and she got out of her hiding place to follow after him. She watched as he inspected leaves, dirt and random objects. Understanding a little bit of what he was doing because she was a warrior and only knew that certain plants would be used as healing properties. She didn't know why the other plants would be important.

She kept this up until she lost him. After a few hours, it was getting dark and she saw no sign of him. Thinking he went back to his dragon and was long gone from the island, she decided to head back to the village. She was close to the town when she heard rustling behind her. Thinking it was a wild dragon, she grabbed her axe from her back. Her fingers laced on its hilt, she dove into the brush.

Pouncing on the beast both gave a startling yell as she saw that her ax almost hit the boy she had been following. They both tumbled, coming to a stop with Astrid on top of Hiccup. They both stared at each other in shock, before a second later, the Night Fury attacked.

Thinking she was going to strike his friend, Toothless launched a plasma blast at the girl. Holding up her ax to block only to cause her to fly off Hiccup because the blast that defected off her ax. On her back, she quickly rolled and got back onto her feet.

A blast almost came at her again when the man grabbed her and they dodged the attack. Forcing the axe out of her hands, he swung it away from them. In a weird language he spoke, it looked like he was trying to calm the beast. It settled down a little as the boy put his arms around the dragon's head to suppress it. The dragon growled at the girl, still upset, and the boy spoke that language again.

Astrid looked at him confused and he tried again. "Are..you…okay"

Astrid slowly got to her feet and stared at the two in shock. Not knowing what else to do, she turned and ran.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiccup watched the girl go. Crushed and tired, he looked at his buddy.

"_Not my fault"_ The dragon trudge away with his friend let out a huff.

Hiccup looked back at where the girl went and walked down. He came out to some kind of a hill. Looking out over a small quiet village. Hiccup stared in amazement. He had never seen in amazement. He had never seen something, this lively before. Before he went further he heard his friend call to him again. Turning back to look at the village, he went back to the forest and left on the dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXX

From the village, Astrid was running. She had no idea why anymore. Either from fear of the dragon or….

"BAM!"

She came to a halt when she slammed into someone. Almost falling to the ground, her hand was caught by a larger one and she was pulled to her feet.

"My goodness Astrid. You alright?"

Astrid looked to see bucket helping her to her feet and Mulch asking her questions.

"You're as white as a sheet. Did something happen?"

Words came to a pause and Astrid regained her thoughts. Realizing what she was about to do, she shook herself off and regained her composure. "I'm fine. Thought I saw something"

"Was it a dragon?" Bucket became fearful while Mulch looked like he was about to run to Gobber.

"No, no" Astrid tried to think up a lie. "It must have been the twins playing tricks. It almost gave me a heart attack"

They watched her grab her chest and let out a breath of relief. Taking in her lie, they told her not to worry as they would have a talk with the two.

Astrid watched them, and let a sigh. 'Why did I do that?' She didn't know if she was asking about the lie or why she ran from the boy. He just saved her life. Like she was some damsel in distress. She was Viking for Odin's sake. She wasn't some helpless girl who needed saving. She was going to be chief, strongest out of all the young Vikings. But then why. Why did she run?

Thoughts ran through her head, and only one came to mind. "Nope, not possible. I do not have a crush on….."

Right at that moment, Snotlout and Fishlegs showed up.

"A crush on Who?" Asked Fishlegs.

"A crush on me, duh" Snotlout punched Fishlegs for being an idiot.

"Oh please" Fishlegs whispered, nursing his arm.

"I have a crush on no one" She raised an eyebrow, when she saw the other two missing. "Where are the twins?"

"Getting yelled at" Snotlout looked at Astrid a little upset. "Mulch and Bucket said they tried to scare you and they were with me this whole entire time. But no one would listen!"

"They said they have a bone to pick with you" Fishlegs looked worriedly at Astrid. Sometimes when the twins get mad they got scary. Fishlegs shuddered in memory of all those time that he would by accidentally tattle and feel the end of their revenge.

"Ya ya, I'll tell them I'm sorry" Astrid was too busy thinking about something else to worry about the twins.

The boys stared Astrid dumbfounded. No one except the chief and Gobber worried about them. This must be serious.

"Astrid?"

"Don't worry guys. I just saw something and thought it may have been the twins." Astrid walked off thinking of a new plan. "I'll worry about them later"

Worry about what, the boys did not know.


	6. Chapter 5: A New Start and Truth

**Chapter 5: A New Start and Truth**

For a couple of days, it became an off and on seek each other out. Both Viking and Dragon Rider wanted to know more about the other. The only problem was that Hiccup and Astrid schedule were very entirely different. One was busy with helping his mom with the dragon rescue while the other had dragon training. They would search each other out but only came up with different times and locations. But one lucky day, their schedule clash.

Astrid was walking down the path, thinking that maybe she should finally gave up this charade. I mean, if the boy stopped coming then all of this was useless. She thought she has frighten him off or offended him to not make him come anymore.

She heard the bushes rumble behind her. Astrid was about to reach for her ax when she remembered last time. If it was the boy again it could end in disaster. Slowly making her way forward. She had not expected what came next.

It was the same Nadder from the first time she saw the man. The blue beast stared down at her, huffing and growling. Astrid took out her ax and the dragon got ready to strike. Letting out a breath to calm herself, she yelled. "Enough of this" She tossed her ax to the side and closed her eyes. Waiting for the blast that never came, she could hear the Nadder.

The Deadly Nadder was confused. The bird like dragon puffed out its wings and screamed for a challenge. When it saw the girl did nothing, it became more upset. It went up to Astrid and let out a big roar. Astrid tensed but still stayed put. The dragon calmed down and started doing something she would suspect. It sniffed her. She slowly took out a hand that she remembered the boy did. Expecting it to bite it, the dragon only put its head to it and cooed.

The dragon seemed to want Astrid to pet it. She opened one eye to see the Nadder looking at her like a lost sheep. Giving a small chuckle, she gave the dragon a scratch. "Good boy"

The Nadder yelled at her and Astrid got the idea.

"Girl, sorry. I get that to sometimes"

The Nadder calmed down when Astrid fixed her mistake. This made Astrid get curious. She remembered how the young man got onto the Night Fury's back with ease. Her pride getting the better of her. She went around to the side and slowly climbed onto the dragon's back. Steading herself, Astrid carefully placed her hands gently on the female's back. Letting out a sigh in relief, she did not have time to react when the dragon flew up. Falling backwards and onto the ground on her back. She let out a groan in pain. Lucky she was not hurt badly, but relief turned to anger when she heard laughter.

It was the man she was chasing after for a few days. Humorous he thought it was. He gave her a hand to help her up. "You alright?" Trying to hold back a laugh, Hiccup did not realize that a women scorn, can be pretty powerful.

Since she was still on her back, she could only hit him in the most uncomfortable spot ever.

Hiccup fell to his knees, holding his groin in pain. "Holy #(*&%$! I now …know why….they put…protection…there"

Toothless laughed at the man's pain and received a hateful glare "_What? You really thought that this was not your outcome?"_

Hiccup glared at the dragon as both Rider and Viking got off the dirt floor.

Astrid's anger of her hurt pride got the best of her as she let it show. "Stupid Son of a half troll, rat eating munge bucket!" Let out a loud, hateful groan. She stormed off. "I thought for one second a dragon to be tamed, but noooo!"

"Wait" Hiccup quickly grabbed her by the arm before she left. "I'm sorry about laughing at you but dragons are not all that bad"

"Really" She growled. "Cause what I just experienced…"

"Let me show you" Hiccup dragged Astrid over to Toothless and tried to reason with her. "Toothless and I can show you something amazing. You rethink everything"

"Really?" She raised an eye brow and looked over at the dragon behind him, "I don't think he does?"

Hiccup looked to see what she was talking about. Toothless was trudging away from the two. Hiccup let go of Astrid and quickly ran after him_ "Woah woah. Where do you think you're going_?" Hiccup grabbed Toothless by the tail.

Stopping him, Toothless gave the man a look that said '_No'_

"_Come on" _Hiccup said in Dragonese. _"It would really help to show her what a dragon can do and how there not so bad"_

The dragon gave him a '_I don't buy it' _look_._

"_Ugh! Just do this for me, please"_ Hiccup gave his best pleading look and Toothless let out a huff.

"_Fine"_

Happy with the reply, he quickly went to get Astrid. Grabbing her hand, he guided her to Toothless. He could tell she was afraid of the dragon. Stories of Night Fury were one of the most frightening tales. Hiccup decided to take it slow.

"It's okay" Petting Toothless on his head to show her it was alright. "He won't hurt you"

Getting on first to show her, Hiccup let out a hand to help her on. Knocking the hand aside, she climbed on. Blame it on the Vikingness on her. She was no damsel or so she thought.

"See. Nothing to be afraid of" Hiccup assured her.

Toothless, on the other head, was not happy with this. If she was going to give her a ride. Then he would give her a ride she will never forget.

Shooting up into the air. The two riders screamed and yelped at the sudden force. Astrid was lucky she didn't fall off as her legs entangled themselves around Hiccup's waist.

"Toothless! What is wrong with you!?" Hiccup yelled. He thought he got through to the stubborn beast. When Toothless glided straight and Astrid began to clutch him for dear life. "HAHA. He's not really like this sometimes" Trying to reassure Astrid that everything was under control. He felt the dragon shift left which meant the dragon was going into a barrel role. "Oh no"

Astrid let out a loud scream and clutch to Hiccup for dear life. They barrel rolled straight down into the water. Slamming into the water like the dragon was trying to shake off the riders. After a few splashes and dives. Toothless flow back into the sky at top speeds.

"Toothless! We need her to like us" The dragon began to spin uncontrollable in the sky. "And now the spinning. Thank you of nothing, you useless reptile"

Toothless stopped and spiraled out of control to the ground below.

"Okay, okay" Astrid was on the verge of crying from being scared, that she began to apologies. Thinking the dragon hated her for hurting Hiccup.

Toothless looked back the riders to see he had taken it too far. Opening his wings, he came to a halt and glided.

Giving a yelp, Astrid felt the spinning stop. Squinting her eyes opening, she saw that everything was calm and okay. She opened her eyes fully to see puffs of white golden clouds and the most spectacle scene. She untangled her legs and looked around amazed. Allowing one hand to leave Hiccup's shoulder, Astrid traced it in a cloud. The moist feeling felt so good on her hand. The stories she heard of Valhalla being a heavily place, where they could dine with the gods. And she was sure she was alive, but never felt more alive than she did in these clouds. Letting go with both hands, she ran her hands through them. Legs holding onto the dragon's sides. She felt like she was flying.

Hiccup smiled, knowing the feeling. He was the same way he took his first flight. Patting the dragon's side, telling Toothless to head out.

Toothless back flipped and headed back through the clouds. Into the night sky as millions of stars shinning in the sky. Above them the aura lights glistens, making it the perfect moment. Out in front laid the village of Berk. Lit with their fires on torches. The villages slept peaceful.

Astrid's eyes grew widen, he arms wrapped Hiccup's waist. Allowing her head to lay on his shoulders. Hiccup had a smile creep on his face. Toothless should his head at the humans' antics.

Astrid took her head off and nodded her head. "Okay, I'll admit. This is pretty cool" She then petted Toothless on the side. "He's amazing"

If the dragon could blush Toothless definitely would have. Hiccup gave a small chuckle as he told Toothless to head back to the Forest.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to the couple, someone else was watching them. The image of Astrid and Hiccup viewed out to be a spherical shape object showing something similar to home video.

"_What is this?" _A loud down beat voice bellowed out. "_DEMIR!"_

In the distance of the dark cavern, a small green dragon, similar to a Tiny Terror, came out. "_Yes, my queen"_ The small dragon was fearful of the voice.

"_What is this!?"_

Demir came closer to the ball to see the infamous dragon rider, Hiccup, with a human girl "_Its um..well its tww…."_

"_I know what they are! I want to know why they are together!"_ The deep voice screamed at the tiny dragon.

Demir hid behind the ball, trying to hide from the Queen's wrath. _"I'm sure it's nothing. You know how humans are. In love one minute the next fighting a dragon. Like we planned. Hehe"_

"_I know humans fight dragons, I made sure of that" _Fires blew through the outer rim lighting up the room in hot orange/red blaze. "_I even make sure the dragon kill the humans with my power"_

The tiny dragon shook with fear at the Queen's rage. Not sure what to say.

The large shadowy figure on the wall swirled and became smaller. A lean famine body in a black long cock-tail dress came closer to the sphere. She was a dark black hair woman with skin of milky white and dark iris eyes. Trying to entice the little dragon. "_My dear Demir" _Voice like velvet, the little dragon became like an obedient dog as his Queen cupped his face. "That_ simple won't due" _Un-cupping his face, Demir fell to the ground. "_I need chaos, death, destruction. It is my elixir."_

Demir tried to reassure the Queen. "_Don't worry my Queen. All will be well. I'll make sure of it"_ Wagging his tail like an obedient puppy.

The Queen laughed as she petted his head. "_I know you will. The boy is too interesting."_ Tracing her hands on the sphere as it showed Hiccup. "_Fighting his human self with his heritage of rescuing dragons. Like I did with his mother. My whispers can entice him to do many things"_

Demir watched her with curiosity then saw her frown at the site of Hiccup helping Astrid off Toothless.

"But this will cause problems. If dragons_ and Vikings become friends. Then my plans will..."_ Letting out a viscous swipe at the sphere. It left a mark on the surface. Realizing what she did, she got down on her knees and hugged the sphere. "_I'm so sorry my dear. I lost control"_

Demir watched as the sphere healed itself and the scratch faded.

The sphere was very important to his Queen. It was her late husband's eye, left after an unfortunate accident.

The Queen unlaced her arms and looked back at the small dragon. "_What are you waiting for? GO!"_ Her eyes turned red as her voice went deep when she shouted.

Demir flew at high speed out of the cavern, afraid to make the Queen even more upset.

The Queen grew a dark smile on her face as she traced her finger on the eye that was showing Hiccup and Toothless saying goodbye to Astrid,


	7. Chapter 6: Hiccup, Village, New Friends

**Chapter 6: Hiccup, Village, and New Friends**

A week had gone by and Hiccup was teaching Astrid how to fly her new Nadder, Stormfly. Like Toothless and Hiccup, the two became irrespirable, except when she had to go back the village. Taking a dragon with her would cause problems. Especially with an anti-dragon village, who kill the reptiles on site.

Hiccup was in the Dragon Sanctuary, getting ready to leave for Berk when his sword landed next to him.

"Let's go"

Hiccup looked up to see his mother in all her gear. Rubbing the back of his neck, he tried to think of a way out of a way out of this "Um, Mom?"

She looked back at him with spear in hand and her mask in the other. The look on her face made him rethink his excuse. "I just….need to get my things"

A smile crept on her face as she climbed onto Cloudjumper's back.

Hiccup grabbed his helmet and saw the look on Toothless face .Let out a sigh, he explained his reason "_You know I can't say no"_

Toothless gave him a hard glare, like he was making him "_Mama's boy"_

"_Then why don't you tell Cloudjumper that it was your idea to go after the Shrill" _Hiccup smirked seeing Toothless's eyes widen. "_Thought so"_

"_Let's go you two!"_ Cloudjumper called to the two as he flew off the edge.

Hiccup climbed on top of Toothless and they flew off after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Berk, Astrid was waiting on the back of Stormfly for the boys. So far she saw nothing and the clouds were rolling in. She got off the Nadder. Petting her head, Astrid said goodbye and headed to Berk.

Clouds became darker and the rain started to fall. Lightening lit up the sky as thunder soon followed suit.

Astrid trudged into the meat hall, picking up a bowl of soup, sat at her usual seat. Twirling her spoon in the liquid, she let out a sigh.

"So, who's the lucky boy?"

Astrid looked up to see Ruffnut across from her with her arm folded in front of her. Letting another sigh out, she looked up at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh come on. Sad puppy eyes, you skipping training. It has to be a boy" Leaning back, Ruff began to guess. "It must be someone not from around here because I know it's not one of guys"

Astrid put down her spoon and pushed her bowl away from her. "It's nothing like that"

"Uh-huh" Ruff smirked, more sure than never that it use definitely a love.

"I'm serious. It's just a little…training" Astrid caught herself before she said flying.

Dragons and Vikings were enemies on Berk. If she were to blurt that she was flying on a dragon. They could hurt Stormfly as well as Hiccup. Even though Ruffnut was her closest friend, she still didn't trust Ruff with her secret. Especially since she shared most of her secrets with her brother. Those two would spread far and wide about Hiccup and the dragons.

Astrid argued as Ruffnut tried to choux out the answer. While three tables down, the boys watched.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Tuffnut asked.

"There talking about me" Snotlout put his feet on the table as he leaned back.

"Pu-lease" Fishlegs moved Snotlout's feet off the table. "I'm sure they're taking about something much more important"

"Ya, ya sure" Snotlout turned to Tuffnut. "Hey, use you twin powers to see what the girls are talking about"

"Nu-uh" Tuffnut put down his drink. "Last time I did that, I was scared for weeks. Do you know what goes on inside a girl's mind" Tuffnut grabbed Snotlout by the shirt. "Because I never want to know! Ever! AGAIN!"

"Okay" Snotlout loosened Tuffnut grip on his shirt and slowly backed away.

"Hey, she's leaving" Fishlegs and the boys watched Astrid leave, angrily stomping and slamming the door behind her.

They then saw Ruffnut came by and sit next to Fishlegs. He was about to ask her what happen but she interrupted him before he get a chance to speak.

"Don't ask"

They awkwardly ate their meals, hopping that tomorrow would get better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long day of un-trapping dragons and scaring off hunters. Hiccup collapsed on the open grass. He was close to the edge, that out looked the entrance to the caverns. He was happy with what they accomplished today, but he still missed hanging out with Astrid.

She made his heart flutter and ever since that flight together, he didn't want to be away from her. At first this was an opportunity to show one Viking that dragons were not furious beast who went on a rampage. They were like us. They acre for their young and protect their home. Humans and dragons were the same.

He had taught her everything about dragons. He even taught her how to fly on Stormfly. Wasn't that enough. So why, why did he feel like his heart was aching from being away from her. Letting out a depressed sigh, he rubbed his forehead trying to think.

"_It's tough being in love. Huh"_

Hiccup sat up in surprised at the unknown voice. He knew every dragon in this place, but this voice sounded suspicious. Hiccup looked up to see a small green gangly dragon on top of the cliffs looking down at him. _"Who…who are you?"_

"_Me? Well I am…."_ The little dragon flew off the rock and came close to Hiccup.

The little dragon was about to introduce himself as Demir when suddenly, Toothless came out of nowhere and tried to swat the little dragon. Hiccup quickly tried to calm Toothless down, reassuring him that everything was okay.

"_Well, if this is how I'm going to be treated, maybe I shouldn't have offered my advice." _The little dragon was about to leave when Hiccup told him to wait. Smiling to itself and turned around.

"_I'm sorry. Toothless apologies" _Hiccup yelled at Toothless who growled. Leaving Hiccup no choice but to plead. _"Come on Toothless, for me" _Hiccup knelt on front of the black dragon and Toothless let out a sigh.

"_Fine"_

"_Good dragon"_ The little dragon flew onto the rock and watched the large dragon growl at him. "_Hehe"_

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the chuckling dragon. "_What do you want?"_

"_Poor little rider. So confused on how love works" _Demir let out a sigh as he began to explain. _"When humans fall in love, unlike dragons, find that one special person. Except, you know, death, war, exes"_ Demir saw the confused look on Hiccup's face and flew over to him and landed on his shoulder. _"That special feeling in your chest is love."_ Demir then let out a small chuckle_ "Oh right, can't forget you're the savior." _The dragon got off his shoulder and landed back on the rock. "_Just like your mother, you are forced to save us. You have no time for this…this human. I mean come on. You two live in two different worlds."_ Inside the dragon was smirking at how the fulminous human's face showed determination like he planned.

"_We can make it work" _Hiccup knew that it would be a challenge, but he was sure Astrid would like his world.

"_Ya right. Have you even been to her village?" _Demir saw the shameful look on Hiccup's face. Trying to hold back his glee as Demir knew that he had the Rider right where he wanted him. _"You two meet in the woods every day and yet she never asked you once to come her with her. Trust issues. Or maybe…you're afraid."_

"_I'm not afraid"_ Hiccup walked up to the small dragon. "_I can enter her village anytime I want"_

"_Really" _Demir evilly smirked as Hiccup stormed off. Toothless was giving him one last glare before he went after his friend.

"_Worked better than I thought. Now then" _Demir flew off back to his Queen, knowing step one worked. He knew all they had to do was use that human weakness. A broken heart.

XXXXXXXX

The next day, Hiccup packed up his gear. He was more determined than ever to prove that little green dragon he was wrong.

"_You're not thinking straight" _Toothless watched his friend go back and forth between checking the straps and himself.

"_It will be fine. They don't like dragons, not humans. Remember"_ Hiccup climbed on top of Toothless back and made sure everything was in place.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked to see his mother and Cloudjumper coming up to them.

"Where are you going?" She looked at both Toothless and Hiccup with curiosity. "I thought we could go to the boundaries and check for traps"

"I was …Toothless and I wanted to gooooo… check out a few things" He watched his mother with something. "We'll be right back, I promise. And we'll make sure we take care of any traps alone the way"

"Alright, be…"

"Bye mom! We will" Before she got a chance to finish they had already flown off.

She watched them fly off and let out a sigh. She looked up at Cloudjumper, who gave her a look.

"_Hey, your son. I got the other one"_

A smile sneaked on her face as she went to get her gear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two flew through the air, seeing Berk ahead of them.

"This is it" Hiccup couldn't contain his excitement.

They landed a little far off from the village to not scare anyone with the sight of Toothless. Getting off the dragon, he brushed himself off and Hiccup turned to look at the dark dragon. "How do I look?"

Toothless looked at the love struck boy, trying to hide the smirk. _"Maybe you should take the helmet off before you scare the locals."_

Hiccup struggled as he took off the helmet and tossed it next to Toothless, who caught it in his mouth. Gaining his composure, Hiccup began to walk towards the village.

"_Hey"_

Hiccup turned back to Toothless, who gave him a look.

"_You remember to call me if you're in trouble"_

Letting out a groan. "_Yes"_

"_You got your sword"_

"_Yes"_

"_You know she's going to kick your ass when she finds you"_

"_She's not going to kick my ass" _Hiccup somewhere deep inside knew that was wrong.

"_No, she probable kill you first"_

"_I'll be fine"_ Hiccup left with a huff. More nervous now thanks to Toothless. The rider shouted one last thing before the dragon disappeared to explore on his own "_Try not to get shot."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First thing Hiccup was amazed with was the size of this place. Everything was carved out of wood and held together with metal rods. Stone paths, a wooden bridge were all new before Hiccup's eyes. He tried to seem less weird by trying to act like a normal Viking. Kinda hard when the first Viking encounter was by a girl who beat him up a lot.

"Move it"

Hiccup moved to the side when he saw two Vikings pulling a large cart full of barrels trying to get by him. They were very unusual. One was wearing a bucket on his head and was very tall with long blonde hair. The other short and built.

Figuring since he didn't know where Astrid was, he might as well ask. "Excuse me" Getting their attention or at least trying. "Can you tell me where I can find Astrid?"

"Oh, she should be at home" The one with the bucket answered.

"No no no, you're thinking of little Suzzy" The short one corrected his friends for his incompetence. "She's at the dragon training ground"

"Oh right" The tall one slapped his bucket for forgetting. "You always know everything Mulch"

"Right you are Bucket"

Hiccup watched them leave, afraid to ask them anymore, since they didn't seem to know themselves.

"If you're looking for Astrid. She's at Gobber's shop"

Hiccup looked around for where the voice was coming from.

"Up here"

Hiccup looked up to see a long blonde hair men, hanging upside down from one of the poles extending from the house. "Thanks"

The man jumped down from the perch, examining Hiccup as the young man tried to lean way. "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"No, I'm uh new" Hiccup tried to make something up.

"Then how did you get here. No boats have come into the harbor recently. And trust me, I would know" A creepy smile that formed on the blonde boys face scared Hiccup. "So. Who. Are You?"

Hiccup became nervous as the blonde stared full force at the poor young man.

"Hey Tuffnut! What are you doing?" Another one who looked very similar to the boy staring at him except was a female, came over to them.

"Not now sis. I'm interrogating a suspect" Tuffnut continued to stare at Hiccup.

His sister came over and looked at the strange man, before a smile appeared on her face. Resting her arm on her brother's head, she called him off. "Let him go Tuffnut. I think I know who he is"

Tuffnut backed off and looking back at his sister with curiosity.

"He's looking for Astrid, right?" The look on her brother's told her everything "I'll take him to her" Grabbing the poor boys arm, he was led away to Gobber's shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid was waiting for Gobber to fry her ax when she heard shouting.

"Hey Astrid. Look who I found"

All the sudden, Hiccup was pushed in front of Astrid's face. Her eyes widen in shock. "What are you doing here!?" She gritted her teeth, trying not to yell.

"What's going on her…."Gobber came from behind the iron works, eyes widen when he saw Hiccup. Before he can get a word out, he fainted.

Startling the group at the large man's feint. Blinking a couple times, at the sudden thing that unfolded in front of them.

"What was that all about?" Astrid checked to make sure Gobber was okay.

"It must be Tuffnut" Ruffnut suggested. "He hasn't bathed in a while."

Tuffnut gave himself a sniff before giving a smile. "Ya, she's probably right"

Astrid quickly grabbed Hiccup and ran off. She could hear the hollers from Ruffnut but choice to ignore them. They ran through the village, past Snotlout and Fishlegs. Before they could even ask who that was with her they were already gone.

Once out of the village, Astrid let her anger go. "What do you think you were doing!?"

"I just wanted to…"

"To what! See me! Are you crazy!?" Astrid thought Hiccup was smart, but oh boy, did he have to pull the most stupidest stunt. "You really thought you could waltz in the village and suspect no one to notice you"

"Well, at first, but…"

"Okay, so some people in the village can be fooled but still! That was the most stup….."Hiccup clamped his hands over her mouth and apologized a thousand times to her. Watching him give her those sad puppy like eyes. The anger vanished and she began to speak. "What were you thinking?"

"I was stupid but I wanted see you and" He knew he messed up. It was all going so well too. He fell to the floor and sat there.

Astrid rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. "It's okay. I guess it wasn't so bad, except for Gobber's fainting"

"Ya, sorry about that" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. It probably was just Tuffnut's smell" They both let out a laugh until the both were started by a voice.

"Hey! It's not that bad!"

"Have you smelled yourself? You're worse than a yak barn"

They both looked up to see Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins coming out from behind the brush.

"So, who's your new friend?" Fishlegs asked while he and the group examined the young man.

Letting out a sigh. She introduced him "This is Hiccup" Pointing to each individual. "This is Snotlout"

"Sup"  
"Fishlegs"

"Pleasure to meet you"

"And the twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut"

"We've met"

"So this is your new boyfriend"

The two blushed as Astrid yelled at them that Hiccup was not her boyfriend. Questions started yelling, as Hiccup felt overwhelmed. Not realizing the time, they all became startled by the sudden roar.

"Oh no" Both Astrid and Hiccup cried. Out came Toothless, walking calmly until he saw the new humans. Stormfly behind him "_Great. More Humans"_

"It's a Night Fury" Fishlegs stared at the dragon in amazement.

"Where's a shield when you need one." Snotlout looked around for some kind of a weapon.

"Who need a shield? We'll just use Ruffnut" Tuffnut put his sister in front of him for protection.

"Guys chill" Astrid walked towards the Nadder.

"Chill!" Snotlout yelled. "How can we chill when there are two furious…"

They all stared in amazement as Astrid petted the Nadder.

"Cool, huh" She climbed onto the dragon's back to show. "Hiccup's been teaching me"

"That's so…." Fishlegs didn't know how to put it.

"Awome!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut came closer to the Nadder. "It's like a walking weapon that caused destruction where ever it goes."

"Along with fire, can't forget about fire."

"Are you guy's nuts?" Snotlout yelled at the group. "Think about it. The mighty chief Snotlout, on the back of a fire breathing beast. You would go down in chief history"

Snotlout thought about it and like it. "Go down in history, huh? I love it!" Snotlout then turned pointed at Hiccup. "Okay Dragon boy. Teach me how to ride one of these beast"

"You know. Maybe this was a bad idea" Astrid whispered to Hiccup and Fishlegs.


	8. Chapter 7: Broken Trust and Repairs

**Chapter 7: Broken Trust and Repairs**

Everything was going great. For the past few hours, the four Vikings had learned and tamed their own dragons. Each matching their own personality. Snotlout with a Monstrous Nightmare. Fishlegs with a Gronkle. And the twins sharing a zippleback.

Hiccup was pleased with all this, it was a big step in human and dragon history. The new generation hold the future, so many they could change it and stop this war.

By the end of the day, Hiccup was saying goodbye to the Viking. He promised he would come back tomorrow to teach them the ropes. Flying up into the sky, Hiccup and Toothless left for the journey home. Hiccup looked back to see the group heading towards Berk. He watched as they pat Astrid on the back and made comments that made everyone laugh. For some reason, Hiccup felt hurt. Missing out, jealousy, he couldn't figure out what

Hours later, Hiccup and Toothless were back at the Dragon Sanctuary. Hiccup's thoughts still lingering to the Vikings. He knew he was being childish, but it still hurt. The little dragon was right. They did live in two separate worlds.

Hiccup heard the rustling of footsteps as he saw his mother come and sit down next to him.

"You okay" She asked. "You haven't moved from this spot since you got back."

"Hiccup didn't realize it. He was sitting her at first to watch the sunset, looking out the entrance, but he was so caught up in his thoughts about Berk. The Vikings…..Astrid. Letting out a sigh, he looked back up to see the moon coming out. A full moon at that.

Giving her son a smile, she decided to allow him one privilege. "Why don't you go for a ride."

Hiccup was startled by what his mother just said. "Night flights are forbidden. Ever since the…."

"The incident where you and Toothless got lost and caught in that storm. I remember" Ruffling her son's hair, she said. "I believe you're old enough to make good choices." She got up and was about to walk away. "Just be careful"

A smile spread on his face as he ran to Toothless.

XXXXXXXXXXX

At Berk, Astrid was having a blast with her friends. Even though it was a secret, they all loved the experience of flying on their very own dragons. Fishlegs was even thinking of making their own book of dragons to help future riders like them. The twins and Snotlout thought that was a stupid idea, but soon grew into the idea. Snotlout would boost about how great it would be to go into battle on Hookfang, the Monstrous Nightmare. He just wish he knew why the dragon was too stubborn to listen to him. Fishlegs made a joke saying that dragons must take on their rider.

After finishing there mead in the Great Hall, they decided to head out. Astrid waved goodbye to them and headed home. It wasn't until she saw Gobber wandering towards Stoic's house that she became curious. She knew they were close, but Gobber looked like he was trying to be sneaky. She was about to go after him when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Astrid? Can I talk to you for a bit?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup and Toothless were loving this. Under the twinkling stars and the bright moon being there only light. It was true that the night was similar to the one Astrid and Hiccup took, but the difference was the large moon. For you see, it was more risky with the large glowing object. On dark nights, Toothless blended perfectly into the sky. Only his plasma blast could allow anyone to see him. That's why nights like these were banded. Hiccup and Toothless did this once, not realizing they were in hunting territory. They were almost shot down if not for Cloudjumper and Valka.

Looking over at the large moon, Hiccup smiled at the site.

("_Astrid would love this")_

No idea where that idea came from, but Hiccup thought it was a perfect one. Above the clouds they flew. Hiccup told Toothless to head to Berk. Unaware that below them were the Berk ships sailing back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Astrid turned around to see Snotlout. Thinking he was going to hit on her again, Astrid was about to yell at him when she remembered how sad his voice was and how his face looked hurt.

"It's not what you think" Snotlout rubbed the back of his head.

Looking at him with a raised eye brow, Astrid let him continued.

"I know you don't like me. I'm not blind. I hear the rumors. 'Snotlout is such an idiot. He chasing his own tail. Why would Astrid go out with him? She would make a better chief then that stupid Snotlout. Come on Snotlout, why can't you be better than that stupid shield maiden." The last part let out a yell and he saw the surprise look on Astrid's face. "Sorry about that. You know how the clan is. We were once leader and believed we should always be. Ever since the loss of Stoic's kid. My father's been trying to make sure I'm chief." He saw Astrid's eyes show pity for him. "Don't worry about me. I guess because of that I take my anger out in a sarcastic, hurt everyone around me way." Letting out a sigh, Snotlout continued. "Ever since the first time we met I've always had a crush on you, but I guess it was more of an idolize crush really." Scratching his head, he looked up at Astrid. "I just hope one day I'll find someone who likes and understands me. Like you and Hiccup." Astrid was about to protest but Snotlout stopped her. "Come on. I've the way you act around each other. Astrid, never lose that, because Hiccup is one lucky guy to get a girl like you"

Astrid let out a blush and thanked him. She gave him a hug and he returned it.

"Don't ever give up on love, Astrid"

Astrid opened her eyes to become shocked by the person who saw her in this position. There, standing across from them was Hiccup. His face was in shock as his shook his head and ran.

Letting go of Snotlout, Astrid ran after him "Hiccup!"

Toothless must have heard Astrid call, for the next thing that happen was the dragon appeared to snatch Hiccup up.

"No" even though Astrid was unable to reach them, she tried to run after them.

Toothless felt his friend buried his face in his back. He was unable to ask what happen when an arrow came at the.

"Dragon Attack!"

On shore, Astrid saw that the warriors were returning home. Probably saw the dragon and thought it was attacking them. She could do nothing but watch them fire at the flying dragon.

Toothless was trying to avoid there attacks. With no other choice, he let out a couple of blast. That started the ships enough for Hiccup and Toothless to make their escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Astrid was more determined than ever. She saddled up Stormfly with gear, food, and everything she would need for their trip to find Hiccup and Toothless.

"Astrid!"

She looked up to see Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins coming toward her. She then got back to packing, ignoring the group.

"Do you even know where he lives?" Fishlegs tried to reason with the determine woman.

"He says he live with Dragons" Checking the other side. "I'll start there"

"You mean where Stoic and the men couldn't find" Snotlout tried to stop Astrid so she could think before rushing off into the unknown. He thought he could be rash, but man Astrid took it to a whole nother level. She most definitely in love Hiccup.

"Why not use a map"

They all stopped and stared at Tuffnut.

"What are you talking about?" Snotlout raised an eyebrow at the twins.

"The map we found earlier in the bushes" Ruffnut took out a map that Hiccup used to mark islands and as well as his home.

"Duh" Tuffnut looked smug at his final say.

Snotlout was about to throttle the two for keeping value information from them. Fishlegs quickly snatched the map and scanned it. "It's Berk. Well north of Berk to precise"

Astrid looked at the map, eyes lighting up as she pointed to the large island "That's it"

"You sure" Fishlegs asked.

"I'm sure of it" Astrid showed the group what she meant. "The Dragon Sanctuary. That's where Hiccup is"

"You do realize he's probably flown for hours" Fishlegs then thought out loud. "Well on a Night Fury, it probably would have taken less because if its high speed."

Snatching the map out of Fishlegs hands, she walked over to Stormfly. Scanning the map, she, like the others, were unaware of Stoic and Gobber climbed up the hill. Hearing sounds of yelling, it startled the group and they began to panic. Snotlout helped and shoved herself onto the back of the Nadder "You have to go. Now!"

"But, what about you…..?"

"We'll be fine." Snotlout reassured her "I got to act like a leader sometime"

Smiling, she gave Snotlout a quick kiss on the cheek.

Smiling, he yelled at her to go. "Go,GO!"

Astrid and Stormfly shot off the edge and head north to find Hiccup.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Down below, Stoic and Gobber were about to meet up with the teens, when they saw a dragon fly off.

"Isn't that….." Gobber could not believe Astrid was on the back of a dragon.

"When I get my hand on thos…." Stoic was then stopped by Gobber.

"Stoic" Gobber reached behind his back and took out a small old wooden, chest.

"Why do you have that Gobber" Turning his face way from the object. The box brought only sad memories to Stoic.

It was the only things he had left from his wife and son. When they disappeared Stoic couldn't bear to look at any one them, so he locked them away. The most precious objects he kept were held in that box. Stoic thought he hid that box, along with the others, in a secure spot in his house. Gobber has been telling him that he should not give up on hope. And that's what the box meant. The hope that Stoic's wife and son would be alive and out there somewhere.

"It's time Stoic"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Dragon Sanctuary, Valka watched as she could do nothing for her son. She saw Toothless coed at Hiccup, who was tucked away in a small cave. Knees to his chest, he had been crying all night. Knowing the sign of a broken heart, she put a hand on Toothless's back. The dragon looked up at her worriedly. She told him it would be okay, and the dragon shuffled off. She watched the dragon go and looked back at the broken boy. She sat down in front of the cave and tried to talk to him.

"I know how you feel" Watching the boy close himself more. "When I left your father my heart broke. But I had to be strong…for you. I know that this is different and I know that you're in a lot of pain" Putting a hand on the boys legs, and saw the boy flinch. "I promise that it will get better. Even though there will always be a tear in your heart that will never be fixed, but you still need to live. To survive this." When she didn't get a resend, Valka decided to let him be alone to collect his thoughts. "I'll be here if you want to talk"

Valka walked away, but sadly, she had no idea that there was more going on with Hiccup than she realized.

_("Love, she never felt this")_

_("Didn't she leave on her own accord") _

_("Astrid never loved you")_

_("You were never loved")_

_("Hahahaha")_

"Please, stop" Hiccup could only curl up farther into himself as the voice got louder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been flying for hours now, and Astrid had no idea if she was even on the right track. Looking down at the map in her hands. She turned to see if she was right track.

"Okay, we passed the Hunting Territory and should now being coming to an opening…..there it is"

Coming up head was the opening to the Dragon Sanctuary. Putting the map away, she and Stormfly navigated through. Amazed by the site of this place.

A waterfall coming down from one of the ledges, rock groups with growl. Dragons staring at them as they go by.

She now could see how Hiccup grew up in a world like this. It made her understand, why Hiccup was the way he was. A large mass of land was coming up and Astrid figured it must have been the home base.

Landing on the grass with a plop. Astrid got off the Nadder and started to look around. Stormfly grabbed her by the edge of her cloak. She looked back to see the worried face on the dragon. Padding Stormfly's head, Astrid said "It would be okay, girl"

Grabbing her ax, she continued through the green.

Cutting through the brush, Astrid made it farther into the Sanctuary. "Hiccup!" She called. Only the sounds, of the waterfall and dragons were her only reply. Having no choice she continued farther in.

In the brushes behind her, they began to rustle. Astrid stopped, in unknown territories. She had no idea what was a threat and who wasn't. Instinct taking over. She held out her ax, prepared for anything.

Giving one last yell "Toothless?"

She was unprepared when a large Hobbergrunt jumped out. Staring at Astrid, it growled and snapped at her. Thinking she was a threat, it tried to defend it home. Snapping at her, Astrid dodged the bite. Falling to the ground, she held up her blade as the beat collided onto it. Trying to bite, Astrid tried to hold out.

"Hiccup!"

A loud sonic sound was hear as Astrid saw Toothless come out of the brush and attack the Hobblegrunt. It let out a roar at the Night Fury, backing up. Toothless protected Astrid as they watched the dragon leave.

Astrid got up and hugged Toothless. She was very glad to see him. "Toothless. Thank Odin" Grabbing the dragon's face, she asked. "Where's Hiccup?"

Seeing into the eyes of Astrid, he know that Astrid could fix his buddy. Showing her the way, Toothless and Astrid stopped in front of a small cave. Astrid bent down and saw Hiccup curled up.

"Hiccup?" She got no response and continue "Hiccup, it's me. Astrid"

"Please…." Hiccup's voice sounded raspy. "….Go away"

Astrid ignored him and crowded inside. "Hiccup listen to me. This is all one big misunderstanding" She saw Hiccup clutch his head.

"Stop…please"

Becoming more worried, she grabbed his head to look at her. "Hiccup, nothing happened between Snotlout and I"

_("Lies Lies")_

_("She lies")_

_("They love each other not you")_

The voice got louder and worse, unable to hear anything Astrid was saying.

Astrid got frustrated. "I love you. You idiot"

Their lips touched and all the voices faded away. Coming back from cloud nine, Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Astrid?"

Seeing her Hiccup back, she pulled him into a hug. "Thanks goodness."

Pulling out of the hug, she then punched him harm on the arm. "Don't you ever scare me like that"

"Oww" Rubbing his arm "What's with you and pain"

They hear a roar from out of the tunnel and saw Toothless looking happy at them.

"Hey there Buddy" Crawling out with Astrid behind him, he gave Toothless a hug. "Sorry to worry you"

A loud roar was heard that signaled Valka and Cloudjumper had returned.

"That's not good. We have to go" Hiccup pulled Astrid to Toothless, but Astrid pulled her hand out.

"No"

"Astrid, if my mom sees you. We'll be….."

"I'm not going anywhere" Astrid crossed her arms and gave him a stern look.

"I'm here anyway, might as well me the person who raised you"

"She is not someone you ugh…" Face palming himself. He tried to keep calm and tried to find some way to explain to Astrid that his mom wasn't some normal person who would not be happy with a human here.

"ROAR!"

Both looking up. Astrid saw a large orange, brown dragon with four wings on its back was some kind of monster figure.

"Hey mom" Hiccup let out a chuckle "This is Astrid"

Behind her mask, Hiccup could tell that she was not happy. He definitely had lots of explaining to do.


	9. Chapter 8: The Folktale Is Real

**Chapter 8: The Folktale Is Real:**

Astrid and Hiccup were sitting close to the edge that out looked the entrance. Taking in all that had happen, Astrid decided to speak first.

"You mom's nice"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the previous hours, Astrid listen to Hiccup and Valka yelled at each other in Dragonese.

"Hi, my name is …."Astrid wanted to introduce herself, but before she could get her name out, Hiccup pushed her behind him.

"_What is she doing here" _Valka came up to the boy. "_You know rules about…."_

"_I know the rules"_ Hiccup tried to defend himself against his mother's anger.

"_I can clear see that" _Cloudjumper growled angrily. Looking at the human, his teeth bared to scare the Viking.

"_She's my responsibility. Leave her alone" _Hiccup growled at the large dragon, trying to protect Astrid from the large beast.

"_And that gives you right to bring her here! How did she even get here!?" _Valka yelled. The only way to the Sanctuary was by dragon. Her eyes narrow in realization. "_You did…"_

"_So what if I did" _Hiccup smirked

"_So you not only went behind my back and allowed her into our home, but showed her how to ride a dragon. Have you lost it"_

"_It's not what you think! She's…."_

Valka cut him off before he could finish. "_Not another word boy" _Looking at Astrid then back at her son. "_You brought this on yourself" _

They watched her walk away with a huff.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Soooo" Astrid looked at Hiccup. "What's going to happen next?"

"My mom will probable force you to stay here to keep this place a secret. Or worse find a Changewing to take way your memory of there" Astrid's eyes widen, then went back to normal as she leaned back.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know" Hiccup's head dropped in exhaustion. "Maybe, they were right. We do live in separate worlds."

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Your right"

Hiccup looked back at the girl, curious to what she had to say.

"I live on an island that hate dragons. You live to save them. It may take even years for dragons and humans to live in peace at all."

"Thanks Astrid. You really helping the situation"

"Hiccup" When she saw him look back at him she asked. "Why did you come to Berk"

"Curiosity, stupidity, foolishness."

"I like curiosity." She hugged Hiccup and put her head on his shoulder. "It's how I met you"

The romantic moment lasted a few minutes before Hiccup came up with an idea. "Then let's just leave"

"What?" Astrid's head shot up at the idea.

"Let's just leave" Hiccup stood up and walked towards the edge. "Let's just get on Toothless and Stormfly and GO!"

"And go where, exactly? Astrid looked at Hiccup confused.

"Anywhere. On the back of the dragons, we can go anywhere we want. "

Astrid thought about it. "What about our families, your mom"

"Mom" Hiccup fell back onto his butt, becoming a little sad about the idea of leaving her alone.

Astrid saw the hurt expression on her lover's face and crawled and hugged him. "Whatever you decide. I'm with you"

"I want….." Holding Astrid's hand, he tried to think of what he really wanted. "I want to be with you"

"Then let's go" Pulling Hiccup to his feet, she pulled him to where Stormfly and Toothless would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Are you really sure about this, Hiccup?" _Toothless was unsure of the whole idea of running away.

"_Don't worry" _On the back of Toothless were Hiccup and Astrid.

They had Stormfly ahead to give a message to the gang to bring supplies and do their final goodbye before their departed.

"_It's not like we'll be gone forever"_ Patting the dragon on his side. Hiccup , Astrid, and Toothless were heading to Berk.

Both humans looked down and saw that they were a little of course. They were over some small rock islands and fog was closing in. Astrid knew that it was too early for fog season and became afraid that Toothless had taken them in the wrong direction.

"Hiccup. You sure were heading the right way" Looking down she could see fog everywhere.

"This is really weird" Hiccup said to Astrid.

"Were lost aren't we?" Astrid could not believe that these two, who always came to Berk, got lost.

"No, Berk should be close. Toothless, where are we?" Looking at the dragon, he saw that Toothless wasn't paying any attention to him.

His ears perked up, like they were picking up some sort of sound.

Hiccup and Astrid also started hearing whispers that sounded like random voices. Hiccup recognized some of those voices. They were the voices that he kept hear when he thought Astrid broke his heart.

"What is that….." She looked around for where it was coming form. She looked into and was started by the sudden appearance by a large nightmare.

"Get down" Hiccup whispered to Astrid. They both crouched closer to Toothless for cover. They saw not one but a whole bunch of dragons, swarming around then. Each were holding a certain supply of food. From sheep to a large orca. Astrid figured it must have been the same dragons who raided Berk. The dragons didn't notice them and they weren't sure if that was good or bad.

"Hiccup, what's going on?"

"No idea. Never seen these dragons before." Hiccup tried to get Toothless to get them out of here, but the dragon just ignored him.

The fog came to a clearing, and on the other side was a large island with a very tall mountain/volcano. They saw a large narrow crack and they followed in with the other dragons. The heat warmed them up as they got closer to the center. Inside were tons of dragons of different species.

The two riders were amazed by the site.

"What Stoic wouldn't give to find this?"

Toothless landed on a rock ledge that they were able to die in. Hiccup saw that Toothless had somewhat snapped out of it.

"It's good to have you back bud" Rubbing the dragon's head, Hiccup saw that Toothless had no idea what was going on.

"Hiccup look" Astrid pointed to the dragon's coming hi with food. He then saw them dumping the food into a large hole that was through some fog. "There not eating any of it"

"But that's not like dragons at all" Hiccup was confused as Astrid. "Dragons are like people. They only hunt to eat, not just it toss it down a giant hole"

Toothless groaned quietly as he pointed his head in the direction of a cave. A woman come out with a tiny green dragon by her side.

"Hey that's….." Hiccup recognized the small dragon.

"It's the oracle"

Hiccup looked up at Astrid with question. "The what?"

"The oracle" She gestured her head at the lady. "A long time ago. My uncle told me the story of how during his father's father's time, an oracle came to the village and spoke how an awful disaster would come and try to kill Berk"

"Are you sure that her" Hiccup didn't want to questions Astrid's judgment but this lady look not older than 28"

"Ya, I'm sure. She is exactly how he described her" Astrid also could not believe that this oracle did not look centuries old as the tale described.

They watched her walk to the edge and dive right in. Letting out a gaps, thinking she just committed suicide in from of them. They became more shocked when out came a large blue monstrous dragon head.

"What. Is that?!" Astrid and Hiccup were in shock at what just happen. The dragon sniffed the air as its eyes widen.

Hiccup saw the dragon look in their direction and rushed Toothless "We got to get out of here" Flying in to the air to escape the dragon just in time before the chomp on them. All the dragons scattered as they were able to escape.

XXXXXXXXX

"So, your telling me that the story of the Red Queen is true" Snotlout could not believe what Astrid and Hiccup were telling him.

"This is not good" Fishlegs began to freak out.

"Who's the Red Queen?" Tuffnut asked.

"Are you telling me you don't know the tale of the witch who controls dragons" Astrid looked at the twins, like they had two head.

"That's not all. They say the Red Queen can whispered words into the mightiest warriors and it will drive them mad. They say old Ragnore used to hear her voice and it drove him to kill not only his family but his entire village as well" Fishlegs explained.

"Okay…that's bad" Ruffnut nodded to her brother's comment.

"It's not just bad. It down right awful. And if what Hiccup and Astrid are saying is true then, we're in a lot of trouble." Fishlegs began to hyperventilate.

"So, what do we do?" Snotlout asked.

"We have to talk to Stoic" Astrid said.

"I need to talk to my mom" Hiccup began to climb on to Toothless. "We're gonna need a lot more help" Putting his helmet on, Toothless lifted off the ground. When something hit Toothless, Hiccup fell back and onto the ground. They saw Vikings all around them with Stoic leading the group. Toothless let out a roar, and was about to fight back.

"_Toothless go" _He saw that Toothless hesitated "_GO!"_

With Hiccup's final yell, Toothless flew off and back the Dragon Sanctuary for help. Hiccup's arm were forced behind his back as he struggled. He looked around to see everyone else in the same predicament. Letting out a growl as Stoic came closer to him. Letting out a dragon-ese growl, the man ripped off his helmet. Stoic's eyes widen at seeing Hiccup's face.

"Hiccup?"

"_Do I know you"_ Hiccup received a hit to the back of the head causing him to black out


	10. Chapter 9: Plan and Action

**Chapter 9: Plan and Action**

Inside the Chief's house, Stoic was sitting by a large bed that held his unconscious son. He just couldn't bring himself to look at his long lost son inside a cell like a wild animal. He still had to be cautious, since this wasn't some sensible Viking. This was, this was some kind of feral beast. The boy spoke a strange language and acted like a dragon. But according to the trainees, Hiccup was not all dragon, he was human like them.

Taking that to heart, the chief placed the unconscious rider on his bed and allowed him to sleep. Stoic patted his son's head, hearing the door open and close from behind him.

"How is he Stoic?" Gobber walked up to Stoic's side and looked at the boy.

"I thought he was dead." Watching his son breath, he felt a few tears fall at the happiness of his son's return.

"I, so did all us" Gobber let out a sigh and continued what he came here to do. "The youths wouldn't tell us anything. Not one word passed their mouths. Surprising that even the gutless boy Fishlegs didn't squawk"

_("The dragons are making everyone turn against you, Stoic") _The voice whispered into Stoic's ears._ ("They took everything from you. Your wife, son, village. You finally have your son back and look at what they did to him. Trained him to hate his own kind and force others to follow suit.)_

Stoic became more and more angry. And with that anger, the voice grew more intense.

_("It's because of those dragons")_

_("Those dragons did this")_

_("Maybe those dragons hold the key to the nest")_

Stoic's eyes widen in realization in what the voices just told him. Determine now more than ever, Stoic got up and turned to Gobber, who was still talking. "Gobber" the one handed man looked up at his chief, closing his mouth to listen. "Do you think we've been during this all wrong?"

"Fighting dragons?" Gobber asked confused.

"NO! Finding the nest" Stoic huffed in frustration at his friend's cluelessness.

"What about it?" Gobber raised an eye brown at his friend's words. How they went from talking about the teens to nest, the man wondered.

"That we've been going on about this all wrong" Stoic passed back and forth. "Maybe because it's a dragon island that means only dragons can find it."

"What are you saying Stoic" Gobber did not like where Stoic was going with this.

"Gobber, get me 'that dragon'" Stoic walked over to the dresser to get his sword. "You mean '_that dragon' _" Gobber's eyes widen at what his friend was telling him.

"Yes Gobber '_That Dragon'" _Taking his sword he walked toward the exit.

Trying to stop his friend from doing something stupid he chased after him. "Are you crazy Stoic!? That dragon is not something you mess with"

"I know that Gobber" Opening the door and stepped out of the house. "But there's no choice. That dragon is going to lead me directly to the nest" Stopping and turning to Gobber, Stoic gave the order. "Tell the men to get ready to leave. I want us gone before sunset."

"I'm gonna stick around here, if you don't mind" Gobber saw Stoic raise an eye brow, knowing that Stoic would say he's surprised that Gobber would be staying here. Since all this time, Gobber had been begging for Stoic to take him with them on their crusade. "Something doesn't feel right Stoic. My hand hurts which means something bad is about to happen."

Stoic saw Gobber point to his house where Hiccup lied. Getting the idea of what Gobber's true intentions were and decided to let him "Okay Gobber" looking back at the house once more time before heading out. "Take care"

"Don't worry Stoic. I will" Watching his friend leave he called to the men to help him retrieve something from the dark dungeons of the arena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The elderly and children watched the warriors load up the ships and armored themselves. Catapults were tied to the boats and pack of sword, shields, axes, and other weapons were loaded onto the ships.

A loud roar like screams were heard as they all turned to see a group of Vikings puling and pushing a Thunderdrum tied to a cart. Letting out a yelps and screams, it began to tussle against the bonds. Loading the large blue beast into the main boat. Stoic watched the beast struggle as they tied it down to the boat. Both glaring at each other, Stoic turned away after they buckled it in, he signaled that it was time for them to ship off.

Looking up at the docks, he saw his people looking back at him. They were waving to the soldier as they left. Stoic saw on the high rafters were the youths looking down at him with disappointment. He choose to ignore it they shipped off.

Hours passed and all the ships were gone. The village was quiet. Well, except for Gobber's singing and later whistling the forget words to the song. He had gone to get water and was retuning back to the house.

Reaching the steps, he was about to turn the handle on the door when a big shadow cast over him. Looking up, Gobber saw a gigantic dragon with a monstrous creature on its back.

"Oh, great" Gobber had to use the only weapon on hand, which was his hook. Looking back up at the creature, he was ready for a fight they will give him the shock of his life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being under house arrest sucked. Astrid was sitting on her bed, looking out the window to try not to think about how bored she was. She had asked Fishlegs to try and find anything about the dragon that Hiccup and she just saw on Dragon Island. Hopefully, he wouldn't chicken out and actually take a risk to find something. She was drawn out of her thought when shouts and the dragon alarm went off. Astrid looked out the window to see everyone screaming and running around. Since the only Viking was Gobber and the youths this would have been a perfect time for a dragon to attack. She raced down the stair and out the door.

She scanned the air frantically, thinking that it was from the Queen. To her surprise it was only one dragon.

"What is that?"

Astrid saw the twins and Snotlout racing towards her. They were too staring at the furious beast.

She looked back at the dragon, to only recognize it and its rider. "Oh no"

She ran past the group and headed straight to Stoic's house. The trio followed close behind her. Slamming the door open, she scanned the room until she saw the unconscious boy. Running over to him, she tried to shake him awake.

"Hiccup! Wake up! Hiccup!" She saw him groan, but was still asleep. She did the only thing she knew that would wake any Viking up or anyone for that matter. She slug him really hard in the arm, which caused him to fall off the bed and onto the floor in more pain.

Waking up with a startle and pain in his arm and butt. Hiccup rubbed his arm and looked up at his source of pain. "What's with you and violence!" Adjusting himself, Hiccup saw that he was in some strange place. "Where are we?"

"We have no time for that" Grabbing his arm, Astrid pulled him to his feet. "Your mom is attacking the village"

Hiccup's eyes widen as he ran past Astrid and out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Gobber was trying to hold his own against the beast "Come on! Is that all you got!" He saw the rider jump off the dragon and come right at him. Spear pointing straight at him. Drawing up his hook, he halted the spear and fought the creature.

As they continued fighting, Gobber felt like he had been in this situation before. Dodging the blade, he grabbed a shield and tossed it at it. The creature grabbed it by its outer exterior and laced its finger around the straps. The creature charged at Gobber. Gobber had only second to catch the shield while they both clashed.

Realizing that only one person was able to fight like this. He bumped her off and looked straight at it. "Valka?"

The creature stopped and looked at the one hook man. Taking off her mask to reveal the shield maiden, who the village once prized. Gobber could not believe it. It was not only Hiccup who had survived but Valka as well.

Walking over to her slow to try to not startle her. He spoke to her. "Is it really you?"

All of the sudden, the large brownish dragon was behind Valka and started screaming at him thinking he was a threat.

"What?" Gobber then saw Toothless and came to realizing why they were here. "oh"

"Mom stop"

Gobber quickly whirled around to see Hiccup and Astrid running towards them. "Oh" Face palming at his stupidity. "Oh boy"

Upon seeing her son, she ran over and hugged him.

Feeling the warmth of his mother, he pulled her away from him. "_Mom, I'm fine"_

"_No you're not fine"_ Feeling the bump on the back of Hiccup's head. "_When Toothless told me you were in trouble, I rushed here as fast as I could"_

They both argued back and forth as Gobber whispered to Astrid. "What do you think there talking about?"

They could not understand a word the two were saying. Astrid told Gobber that from the way they acted and from her own parent experience. That Valka thought Hiccup was in danger and came to rescue him and Hiccup was probably telling her he was in no danger.

Gobber nodded his head and tried to gradually make his way over to the tow. "Valka, Hiccup"

Still frustrated and full of adrenaline, Gobber didn't have a chance to speak or react when Valka slugged him across the face.

Shutting their eyes and flinching when they saw the large heavy man fall to the ground. Hiccup whispered to Astrid. "Why do women always have to hit people?" He received a light punch on the arm in response from Astrid.

"Yup, defiantly Valka" Gobber rubbed his soar bottom jaw to soothe the pain.

Screaming in Norse at the hurt Viking, Valka's mother instinct took over. "Don't you EVER think of hurting my son EVER again you…."

"Sorry, sorry" Gobber tried to get Valka to forgive him. "We did not realize it was Hiccup"

Both of the young couple stared at the two in confusion.

"How do you know Hi…"Astrid asked

"We were Viking buddies, called her Valka the (malevolent?) we did" Gobber explained. "She's Stoic's wife"

Shocked by what Hiccup hear. "Wife?" looking at his mother with anger. "The island we're from. The one you said was trying to kill me was here! Berk is my home" Storming away in anger from the person her trusted since he was a child. Valka tried to reason with her son, but he refused to listen. "No mom. You made me think that we came from some horrible island that hated us!"

"Hey" Gobber pulled the two apart. "Your mother was trying to protect you. It's true that in our traditions we would have killed you, but you can't take it out on her. Even though we should change some of those traditions. You can't hate your mom for protecting you"

"It just make me wonder, what it would have been like if I was raised here" Hiccup shoulders slump at the thought of his life.

"Probable fight for survival against some of the village kids. Go against traditions and still somehow make friends with a dragon and get yourself almost killed." Astrid put a hand on Hiccup shoulder and a smile crept on his face, trying to stifle his laughter.

Everything was calm again, until Fishlegs came running within a large black book. "I found it"

"Fishlegs" Gobber was angry when he saw the book in the young Vikings hands. "That book is from the forbidden archives. Only the…"

"The chief and council are allowed entry. I know" Opening the book to find the page that Fishlegs looking for. "I think I found the dragon you two were talking about" Fishlegs showed the page of a large dragon attacking a small village. "Rumors say a mysterious large dragon would appear after the oracle claimed the calamity. It says here no weakness have been known. Controlling an army of dragons, people say it must be something like a Queen bee. Maybe that what the dragons are. They are the worker and she's their queen."

"Does the book say anything else?" Asked Hiccup.

"No, nothing. They say that it has disappeared for a long time. It's kind of why this dragon was in the book of dragons. It became more of a myth than an actually common dragon." Fishlegs explained why the dragon was so difficult to find.

"So, it's the Red Queen" Astrid came to a conclusion.

"That's and old dragon's tail. She doesn't exist" Gobber could not believe what he was hearing.

"Think about it. Dragon's attacking Berk to get food when there is enough around the other islands" Hiccup tried to explain his reasons. "The reason why….." Hiccup thought of the situation they were in. All the man were gone and Berk was defensives. Why would the Queen send the whole Berk tribe after her, unless….Thinking back to the islands that laid in ruins or were brunt from what her thought was humans raiding each other. What if it wasn't a raid? What if it was something much worse? "Oh no" Looking frantically at the group, Hiccup came to the realization of what was going to happen. "It's a trap"

"What?" Gobber looked at the by confused.

"Think about it Gobber. Berk is defenseless. All the warriors are going after some mythological beast" Hiccup saw them still look at him confused. "This is why those islands were destroyed"

"She attacked them" Astrid realized what Hiccup was talking about. There were some islands around them that were once filled with wonderful tribes, but one day they were all gone. They thought, just like Hiccup, that it was raided.

"Yes"

"But why?" Gobber asked confused.

"Because they were about to coexist. She lives off chaos and destruction." Fishlegs got it. "If the species were to live in peace, her power would vanish."

"Exactly"

All the sudden, Snotlout and the twins along with Fishlegs and Astrid's dragons came down.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Snotlout tossed Astrid her ax.

Astrid caught and slung it onto her back. She, like the rest, climbed onto her dragon. Hiccup went to Toothless and was stopped and was stopped by his mom.

"I'm coming to"

"No mom. You have to sat her and defend Berk." Hiccup thought it would be better for her to help here.

"Let her goes with you"

They all looked up at Gobber. "I can take care of Berk myself. Don't you worry." Gobber did not like that everyone thought he was weak. Sure he was just one Viking, but even he can stand up to some dragons. He's been fighting a Bone Napper for all his life. "Besides, Stoic will only listen to is me and the person next to you"

A blush formed on Valka's face as they all got ready to head out. To the final battle can change the world as every Viking knew.

XXXXXXXX

The fleet was heading to Dragon Island. All was smooth sailing until they came to some dense fog. The warriors started to hear the same whispers that Hiccup and Astrid heard while flying through these airs and they all started to worry. They quieted down when Stoic told them to be quiet, when he heard the dragon start making noises. It began to move in different directions like it was trying to listen form something. Stoic grabbed the wheel and followed the dragons head. Men shouted to each ship to where the needed to point their ship. Following the flow, missing rocks and broken ships that came before them.

The ships stopped as it pulled up to the rocky beach. Noise frighten the men for it sounded like some kind of bugs or echoes of coos of dragons. When Stoic jumped off the boat and all became silent. Stoic looked around. Gaining his composure, he told his men to get ready.

XXXXXXXX

The group on the dragons were trying to fly as fast as they could. Fearing the men might be in more trouble. Hiccup was in the lead, he guided the group through the fog. The dragons had to be careful not to fall for the Queen's control as they flapped after the two.

A loud screech was heard as a large dragon the size of Cloudjumper ram into the small group. Coming to a halt, they defended themselves against the beast. Hiccup and Toothless were on the other side if the beast. They didn't have time to react when another dragon came and snatched Hiccup off Toothless. Letting out a roar, Toothless tried to fly after them. The large dragon stopped Toothless and the rest of the riders in their tracks. Obvious the dragon was supposed to keep them detracted while the other one got away.

When the dragon moved, Astrid saw her chance. Stormfly and her took it and flew past the dragons and after Hiccup.

XXXXXXXX

Hiccup was struggling against the dragons grip. The beast held on tight to the boy as it enter a cavern entrance on the other side of the mountain/volcano. Flying through the narrow passage way. It came into close opening and dropped Hiccup in the middle. Falling down on his stomach, Hiccup got to his knees and looked around. Feeling his sword still on him, he scanned the cave. Waiting and ready for anything to strike.

"_My my. Look what we have here. The little dragon rider who caused all this"_

In the corner of the room, there was a sphere that glowed and revealed Stoic and his men.

"_All your fault, for you were to curious"_

"_Didn't you ever hear that curiosity killed the changewing."_

"_HAHAHAHA"_

Hiccup looked around frantically to try and find the source of the voice.

"_Poor Hiccup. Your probable wondering why did this have to happen? The village you were born in and the people you care about die in front of you" _

The sphere showed an army of dragons attacking the Vikings. Hiccup tried to not let the voice get to him. Gritting and clutching his head.

"Hiccup!"

The one small voice he heard brought him out of the spell. Realizing that the voice belonged to Astrid. She must have come after him. Coming up with an idea to detract the Queen until Astrid came.

He stood up and let his idea unfold. "Three hundred years and you've been forcing Vikings and dragon to fight each other."

The Queen gave an evil chuckle.

"And yet all it took was some loan rider to come along and ruin it." Mocking the dragon, Hiccup could hear her growl.

"_This was just a small set back. There are other places that did the same as you know. And I killed them."_

"And yet, I'm still here"

"_You're just a setback"_

"Your afraid of me"

"_Afraid of you! HA! You are nothing but a worthless human! You have no power! I strike fear in the eyes of man" _

Hiccup let out a laugh. It made the Queen more and more angry. "You…are _nothing_"

"_AAAAAHHHHHH!"_Fire burned through the cavern as the once beautiful lady transformed into a horrible beast. "_I'll show you fear!"_

"Hiccup!"

Seeing Astrid enter the cavern, he jumped up and grabbed her hand and climbed behind her. The large dragon followed after the, fuming and trying to bite them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside, the Vikings felt the rumble and saw the dragon's eyes widen as they flew away. Thinking they beaten them, they all gave a big cheer. Stoic felt something was not right.

"Get out of there!"

The Vikings looked up to see the youths on the back of dragons. Stunned they were, but more stunned when they heard what they shouted next.

"It's a trap!"

"What?" Stoic was confused. Startled at what happen next, one rider he did not know jumped down and landed in front of him.

"Stoic, get your men out of here now!"

Stoic could not believe what he just heard. That voice he thought he would never heard every again. He was cut short when they heard Hiccup and Astrid on the back of the Nadder coming out of the mountain.

"Everyone get back"

They looked back at the mountain when they heard the rumble again. Instead this time a crack formed and outburst the Red Queen. Launching its fiery breath at the riders. It let out a screeching roar.

"Odin help us" Stoic's eyes widen at the massive thing before them.

The Queen looked back down at the Vikings and saw their ships. Letting out another breath of fire, it scorched the ships.

Quick thinking, Valka pushed Stoic out of the way. They both landed in the water. Trying to get to the surface, Valka was unaware when one of the mask fell down and hit her. Stoic saw her go unconscious and quickly dived to save her. Grabbing her, Stoic could feel his lungs about to give out when he felt something pushed up from below.

They hit the surface and Stoic looked down to see the Thunderdrum had saved them. "Thank you"

Up in the sky, Hiccup was glad to see his parents alight. He heard a roar and saw Toothless come next to them. Jumping off Stormfly and onto Toothless's back. He yelled to Astrid to go help the others with the Vikings.

Astrid nodded her head, understanding that this was his fight.

After they left, Hiccup and Toothless stared at the giant blue dragon. He could see the smirk on her face she was giving him.

"Let's go bud"

Toothless let out a plasma blast to the dragon's face as he lifted up into the air. "Let's see if you can fly" Shouted Hiccup.

Anger filled the Queen as she raised her wings.

Looking back down, Hiccup saw the dragon fly after them. "Well, she can fly"

Hearing another breath, Toothless quickly moved out of the way as another fire blast come at them.

Letting out a sigh of relief of not getting hit. Hiccup saw the dark sky. "Okay toothless, time to disappear."

Understanding Hiccup's idea. Toothless headed straight for the clouds. The large dragon fallowing after them as the Viking watched them disappear.

Inside the cloud, the Queen couldn't see anything. It wasn't until she heard the sonic sound, that she felt the blast onto her wings. Turning around to see where it came from. She still couldn't see anything. More blast came. Each one hitting the dragon's large wings. More rage filled her as she let all of her fire out. It swarmed around her and the clouds, making Toothless and Hiccup have no choice but to get out of there.

"We're right here!" Hiccup shouted as Toothless let out another blast to the Queen's head.

Shooting past her, the Queen followed suit. Heading straight down, Toothless glided in front of her. Thinking it was an easy shot, she got her fire ready. It wasn't until she got her fire ready. It wasn't until she saw them turn and Toothless fired into her mouth.

Fire filled her insides, she did not see the ground coming. Trying to stop herself. She opened her wings to only have to be torn to shreds by the hits on them. Flying past her eye, she could see the boy giving her a smirk as she plummeted to the ground. Like the atomic bomb, fire bust from the ground, consuming the large reptile.


	11. Conclusion

**Conclusion:**

After the vanquishing of the Read Queen or as people like to call her the Red Death. Peace was brought to Berk. Dragons and Humans were living together in harmony now. Berk had to learn how to coexist with dragons. They had a few stumbles at first, but they made it work.

Fishlegs was making sure to record everything in the Book of Dragons for future generation to know how to handle each species. With the help of Ruffnut, they surprisingly made a good team.

Gobber had to change careers from making weapons that could dragon to becoming the first ever dragon dentist.

Snotlout, taking more of his responsibility in, took his job as next in line seriously. Focusing on helping Berk as much as he could. He and Hookfang made a pretty good team.

Tuffnut…people hear he's happy and still pulling pranks. They say it wasn't until he met a certain girl that he calmed down a lot.

Valka returned back to the Dragon Sanctuary. Humans still hunted dragons and she needed to be there to protect them. Stoic would visit her on the back of his new Thunderdrum, Thornado from time to time. Helping out whenever he could. It wasn't until he stepped down from being the chief that he spent all of his time with her.

Astrid and Hiccup you might ask. Still kept to their original idea of going out into the world and explore. They both set out in the morning, to discover new lands.

That was ten years ago. And much had changed in Berk. The Berkians had received their first air mail from Hiccup and Astrid. Excited they were to hear the stories and tales of places they visited.

Snotlout was scanning the horizon for the couple. "Do you see them?" He shouted to Fishlegs who was on top of the outlook, looking through a telescope.

"No….wait! I see them" Fishlegs turned the telescope to get a closer look. "It looks like Hiccup has something small with him"

Snotlout let a smile. "Well, those lucky bastards"

Out on the ocean, on the back of a Nadder and Night Fury, Hiccup and Astrid saw Berk up ahead. Hiccup looked down at the small five year old boy sitting in front of him.

"Look Kol, that's the island of Berk" Hiccup saw his son's eyes light up at the site of the island. Looking at his wife, they both raced to Berk.


End file.
